Naruto: Ice Burn Remastered
by Thayerblue1
Summary: A Naruto/Freezing Crossover. Takes place in the Naruto Universe during the time skip. Featuring Uzumaki Naruto and Chiffon Fairchild. (On Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

_**Naruto: Ice Burn Remastered**_

Blanket disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Freezing

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Since I've been remastering some of my older stories I decided to update this one as well. There are changes in it but one thing that hasn't changed is Hinata will not be in the pairing. I love her character but she simply isn't in this one. The first 5-6 chapters will be altered in ways but chapters after that will be new. If you read this before the core of the story is the same up through chapter 5 so you may want to skip ahead once chapter 6 is posted. Here's chapter 1. Enjoy!

Character ages, strength levels:

Naruto: 15, chunin level and untrained jinchūriki

Chiffon: 17, #1 Pandora of West Genetics, Legendary Pandora

Jiraiya: 53, Kage level, Toad Sage and Legendary Sanin

Chapter 1

 **Iron Country, the Village of Shin'en**

Naruto was once again left to his own devices; clad in heavy winter gear he was staying in the Iron Country Mining Village of Shin'en which was known for its incredibly deep and ancient mines where various legendary ores had been dug up. Posing as a traveler and keeping his ninja identity and equipment concealed; he simply wandered about the town with his ear to the wall awaiting his Master Jiraiya's return. Ninjas were forbidden in Iron Country and Jiraiya didn't want to risk his precious apprentice in this infiltration so he left Naruto in Shin'en because though the town was very inaccessible by roads it was also close to the Iron Country border which would allow Naruto an easy escape if it became necessary. The deadly serious look in Jiraiya's eyes before he left had Naruto worrying for his Master's safety.

The blonde didn't know exactly what Jiraiya was up to but he'd stationed Naruto here in Shin'en as a marooned traveler due to the heavy snowfall till the end of the month with explicit orders that if Jiraiya hadn't returned to him by then that Naruto was to journey back to Konoha alone with a blood sealed report Jiraiya had given him to pass along to Tsunade. _It had been three weeks already_. Naruto found the town was full of a lot of retired miners that frequented the local bars. Aside of the bars there was a local store, a hotel in the residential district, a brothel and then a small barracks of guards that were to defend the town in case of an attack. By Naruto's judgment the guards there couldn't defend against more than bandits and a single trained ninja or samurai could take them all out easily. Of course; that wasn't Naruto's purpose but Jiraiya drilled into him that _knowledge is power_ so in spite of the fact Naruto bore no ill will towards anyone he scoped the town out in case something happened.

Naruto was staying in the 'clean' side of town at the hotel where the younger, active miners and their families and children lived. There were perhaps a couple of dozen children of all ages in the whole village. The young ninja wasn't into drinking or whoring but he frequented the bars because they were the best source of information. He found that it was just like Jiraiya explained to him, _drunks don't keep secrets well_. It was kind of odd though; Naruto found the old miner's stories while they were drinking were quite entertaining. There was talk about the boarded up old parts of the mines where all kinds of fantastical creatures lived and threatened the miners. One guy even claimed to have fought a dragon. Of course there was also the guy who lost his left hand while trying to free an angel from a glass prison. His friend supposedly died down there in the rescue attempt. Everyone knew it was a cave in that got him injured and killed his buddy decades ago.

Despite the fact Naruto liked the Village in general there were two main problems; the first being prepositioned by women that found the idea of sleeping with a handsome young man far more interesting than some broken down old retiree full of tall tales. It made Naruto feel embarrassed and awkward even though his perverted sensei told him he should _learn about pleasing a willing woman_ this way. The other reason was he was concerned both about Jiraiya's safety and to a lesser extent his own. Naruto didn't know why but deep in his gut he had a feeling of foreboding that wouldn't go away. What if Jiraiya never returned or even worse he died? What if the Akatsuki showed up? Sure Naruto was full of bravado and could take a strong chunin on but against S-class criminals like Itachi and Kisame he didn't stand a chance in hell. Maybe he could cause them to laugh themselves to death with his attempts to defend himself….

….

It was a cold and blustery day out when Naruto decided to take a morning jog around the village to stay in shape. The heavy snowfall had let up and though it was certainly chilly the sun was out and the children of the village were out playing in the snow under their parent's watchful eyes. It was then Naruto heard a pair of children's voices cry out a ways ahead of him. Fearing someone might be hurt he poured on the speed to investigate. The blonde ninja soon found several armed men along with very upset women and children looking up towards an abandoned part of the mines. Following their gaze Naruto saw a pair of crying children running fearfully from a wolf. The animal was obviously starving and hungry. It was bleeding (Naruto assumed from the villagers) and was stalking the two little children.

The people of the village were in an uproar as one of the town's guards missed the wolf with his bow and arrow again and _again_ and now couldn't fire because the two kids were too close to the wolf and might be hit by a stray shot. Being the person he was Naruto jumped in to intervene before the shaking bowman shot one of the kids by accident. Using chakra to increase his speed (and totally ignoring the fact Jiraiya explicitly told him to not draw attention to himself) Naruto charged the wolf and tackled it full speed with the intention of scaring the animal out of the village.

Unfortunately for Naruto he underestimated the injured animal. The blonde yelled at the children to run back to the villagers and the now furious wolf attacked him instead. Falling to the ground and tumbling down the opposite slope Naruto's fighting instincts took over and he started pummeling the beast with chakra enhanced punches. The starving wolf pounced on him with claws and teeth before it sank its jaws into Naruto's shoulder and wouldn't let go. The orange loving ninja let out a yell and was barely able to dodge an arrow from the incompetent archer that he caught in his peripheral vision. (It would have hit Naruto in the head). The ninja threw himself (and the wolf) violently to the ground to evade. Unluckily he landed on a boarded up mine entrance that was buried under the snow. The combined weight of the impact of the starving wolf and injured ninja caused the once sturdy boards to cave in and they fell into the darkness below.

The last thing Naruto remembered was seeing the light from the hole above him and a sharp blow to his skull before he blacked out….

….

 ** _In Naruto's mindscape_** _…_ _._

Kurama, the Kyubi no Kitsune and greatest on the nine bijuu was _pissed_. His stupid container was lying in a pool of his own blood in the bottom of an abyss dying because he just had to save those stupid human children. It was exasperating. Creatures live and they die. Humans were no different. Even worse Kurama's moronic jailor tried to scare off the wolf instead of killing it when he had the chance. What the hell was wrong with the blonde? Feeling sorry for a wounded predator? It sounded like the old man's pathetic son Asura would have done before he fully came into his power….Realization struck Kurama like a lightning bolt.

' ** _ASURA! Why didn't I see it before?!_** ' thought Kurama with wide, shocked red eyes. ' ** _Asura was a talentless loser that was kind to all things….this boy Naruto is_** ** _just like_** ** _Asura. It's_** ** _terrifying_** ** _how much Naruto is like Asura!_** ' Kurama sat in thought about this mystery and reached out with his chakra to sense things….The fox was an amazing sensor and if this….boy….was somehow related to Asura, even with a spark of Asura's chakra, it would change _EVERYTHING_. Kurama for the first time in decades was desperate with hope. As he reached out he found a nexus at Naruto's chakra core….and was nearly blown away by the pure, untainted power of Asura's chakra.

Kurama felt the calming energies washing his anger and hatred away. He actually shed tears feeling the warmth of the old man's son's power again. After basking in this warmth for what seemed like hours Kurama felt Asura's chakra permeate Naruto's soul and body. ' ** _Uzumaki Naruto is the reincarnation of the old man's son Otsutsuki Asura….Indra tried to enslave us bijuu but Asura considered us as siblings and protected us from Indra's accursed eyes that could control us_**.' Kuruma closed his eyes and thought forlornly, ' ** _What do I do now old man…? Is he the one you spoke of? Dare I trust him…? NO! No, net yet. I've inadvertently awakened his hidden power. Let's see what the brat does with it. If he is TRULY Asura's reincarnation he will use it to help others but if he's not….I may have unleashed an insane god on this world. I have to wait and see. I'll also have to gain his trust._** ' To say this was the last thing Kurama expected was a galactic level understatement….

….

 **Deep in the Shin'en Mines….**

Naruto woke up feeling strange. His body was horribly battered and bruised from falling through multiple levels of the abandoned mine. Naruto was amazingly durable even by jinchūruki standards but the beating he'd taken during this fall was unprecedented. The blonde couldn't even see light from where he'd fallen in as he looked up from his position of lying flat on his back on the floor. He hurt too much to move but at the same time he felt a soothing warmth flowing gently through his body. ' _Is this death? Am I dying?_ ' he thought. Then Naruto felt his shattered frame start to knit itself back together. ' _It's like Tsunade baa-chan's healing chakra but it's so much more….I don't know how to describe it. It's like my body was always empty and it's being filled with warm power….I know it's not the fox's chakra because it burns even when it heals me_ ….'

….

 **Elsewhere** ….

A pair of golden slitted eyes opened in the darkness….a **monster** felt Naruto awaken and was awakened as well….

….

 **Back with Naruto** ….

Feeling his body was fully restored Naruto sat up feeling light as a feather. Nothing hurt and he moved his body around experimentally feeling everything was in its proper place. Even Naruto's shoulder that the wolf bit felt like it was brand new. He noticed the dirt around him was wet and it _stank_. Not in a musty, dirty way but as if something died recently. Naruto's first, _horrid_ thought was that he'd massively soiled himself during the fall. _First you say it; then you do it_ ….as the saying goes. However, Naruto found the source of the stench was emanating from nearby where the wolf that had fallen with him had impacted. Feeling relief that he didn't need to change his shorts deep in the proverbial bowels of the Shin'en Mines; Naruto broke out his ninja tools from as scroll and soon found what he was looking for: a flashlight.

Clicking the flashlight on he saw the wolf's remains as well as the massive blood splatter where he'd be lying. "How the hell am I still alive?" he wondered aloud. "It must be the fox's doing." Looking around Naruto saw his clothing was torn and caked with blood. His gut reaction was to try to clean up but it wasn't like there was a shower handy. Shrugging, Naruto shined the light up through the hole in the ceiling and saw nothing but inky blackness. As he shined his light either way down the tunnel he saw one way led down a rail path that he assumed were used for mining carts. The other way was a simple dirt path but was more or less featureless. Eventually Naruto sent a shadow clone down each way. The rail path led downwards deeper into the mine and the dirt path upwards until it stopped….there had been a cave in decades ago.

Considering that the cave in might lead to a further collapse if he tried to drill through it with a rasengan; Naruto decided going up through the hole he fell through above was his only option. He used chakra to climb up through the hole in the ceiling and found to his dismay that everything there was so decrepit and damaged that it crumbled when he made contact with it. When he finally managed to get to the level above the floor under him collapsed and he ended up down in the hall where he'd started. After letting out a colorful string of curses Naruto decided to follow the rail path. At least it seemed structurally solid….

Naruto followed the lonely path down and eventually found it divided three ways at a large cavern. The air was thick and stale down the left path and it appeared that something had been there recently and kicked up a lot of dust. Given he started coughing even when he stepped into that tunnel Naruto crossed it off as a path to take quickly. The next path was an extension of the railway tunnel but twenty feet it was caved in as well. Naruto had the eerie feeling that it had been caved in _on purpose_. He had no idea why he felt that way but it chilled him to the bone. The blonde quickly turned towards the third and last passage.

The blonde Ninja travelled down about 500 feet down the third path until he literally hit a wall. A solid metal wall to be precise. There were marks all around it as if other people had been there and had tried to drill or cut through it. There were several broken blades and bits of metal to attest to this. There was also a nearly invisible seam that ran across the wall diagonally almost as if it was a sealed door. He ran his hand across the seam and was amazed at how smooth the metal was. That's when Naruto heard something approaching down the tunnel from behind him rapidly. He only got a glimpse of yellow, slitted eyes before and enormous blade came towards him in the blink of an eye. Naruto lost his flashlight and created a (unknowingly to him) single handed rasengan to counter.

Using sound and sensing with chakra far better than he ever considered possible; Naruto and the thing with the blade battled brutally in the tunnel and Naruto could sense he nearly lost his head more than once as the air was displaced near his body. Finally Naruto got an advantage in this point blank knife fight in the blackness when he connected with the base of the blade with an odama rasengan. The thing made a cracking sound and then seemed to shatter like glass. Keeping up his momentum Naruto grabbed where the two slitted eyes were glowing in the dark and shoved a normal rasengan where he hoped its neck would be. It made the same shattering sound and stopped all movement. They eyes still staring at the decapitated head in his hand faded out as Naruto dropped it to the floor.

Naruto's instincts told him the thing was dead and he quickly grabbed the fallen flashlight on the floor to see what on earth he'd just killed. When the light shined where he knew the head should be he was horrified. **_It was a woman!_** Well, sort of anyway….It appeared that she was partially decayed like some kind of zombie. The skull showed through in areas and then the muscles and finally the skin. She seemed deformed in places and her flesh appeared to be semi transparent like crystal. ' _Was I fighting a statue?_ ' wondered Naruto. He shined the light around and saw the body. It looked even more human. It was as if someone had taken a decaying corpse and turned it to crystal. The blade was apparently the woman/thing's right hand. It was fascinating, repulsive and terrifying all at the same time….even the woman's long hair was made of silken strands of crystal.

Naruto was about to ponder the situation a bit further when he heard a mechanical sound behind him….from behind the metal wall. It slid open along the diagonal seam and the bright light from within nearly blinded the blonde ninja. After his eyes adjusted Naruto saw the decayed body of a miner lying at the door that had been there for decades. The miner was bisected with his upper and lower halves in opposing positions and the top of his skull was neatly cut open leaving it empty. There was no sign of brain matter. As Naruto looked into the room he saw numerous clear glass tubes from the floor to the twelve foot ceiling that were each about five feet in diameter. Each one was shattered or cracked and a partial or completely decayed woman made of crystal was within every one of them. They all had the same dead, slitted gold eyes staring lifelessly at him and Naruto was seriously creeped out. Several of them had various weapons as well. As the blonde ninja stared at this macabre menagerie he lost control of his stomach and threw up.

After emptying the contents of his gut Naruto heard a disembodied voice speaking in a foreign language that he couldn't make heads or tails of. It said three other things and each seemed to be a question from the tone and each was phrased in a different language from what he could tell. Feeling confused Naruto turned to leave when the voice said in the local dialect, "Do you understand this language? Please answer yes if you comprehend." in a calm but pleasant voice that seemed devoid of emotion.

Naruto stopped wide eyed and stared in shock at the room. Against his better judgment he answered "Yes."

The disembodied voice said. "Excellent. You speak the most recent dialect added to this system added forty years ago. This Artificial Intelligence only has one intact Pandora remaining and will not be able to preserve her for longer than another five years due to gradual system degradation and breakdown. All attempts to contact various commands through all means have failed. Please state your name."

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto." said the ninja hesitantly.

The AI said pleasantly, "Please enter Uzumaki Naruto. We are entering your name and language into the remaining Pandora now so she will be able to address you properly."

"I'm not setting one foot into that deathtrap." said Naruto. "There are corpses everywhere."

"It is regrettable but as power systems failed and the systems degraded due to age and lack of maintenance this AI was forced to shut down life support systems on the deceased Pandoras." explained the AI in the same pleasant voice.

"What about this guy at the door?" asked Naruto. "He's been cut in half and his head's been cut open by god knows what."

"Unfortunately the individual in question sought to destroy this facility and placed our last two Pandoras in danger." replied the AI. "He damaged the life support on one and she was not revived properly. She promptly became a berserker and escaped this facility and repairs were not able to be effected on her. She terminated him by cutting him in half. This facility was sealed because of the danger of her reentering and destroying the last Pandora. It was only reopened because of her termination mere minutes ago."

"What about his skull being carved open? Where's his brain?" asked Naruto.

The AI said in the same tone. "After fourteen point five hours of deliberation by this AI the subject's brain was removed posthumously in the interest of adding the local dialect to this AI's library. This operation was a success and as a result we are fully able to communicate."

"You took a dead guy's brain out to learn his language." said Naruto in a flat tone.

"That is correct." stated the AI.

Sighing, Naruto asked, "So what are these crystal women and why are they decayed? Are they Pandoras?"

"Again correct Uzumaki Naruto." answered the AI. "They are human women implanted with stigmatic tissues to increase their combat abilities against Novas. A side effect of this is if they are not revived properly their bodies decay and undergo a gradual crystallization. What you see are the decayed remains of Pandoras that have crystallized over time."

Naruto cringed. "How long have they been dead and why was the one I defeated outside still moving even though she was decaying and crystal?"

"Gradual termination by cutting off life support was started two hundred years ago. As of forty years ago only two were left and the one you defeated was the one damaged beyond repair. Early crystallization and decay was caused by her not being revived properly." droned on the AI.

"Couldn't you have just woken the Pandoras up instead of killing them?" asked the blonde Ninja.

The machine explained, "It is regrettable but that could have revealed this base to the Novas and they would stop at nothing to destroy these recreated Pandoras. The Pandoras and their secrets had to remain hidden from the Novas at all costs."

Naruto asked confused, "Then why not terminate this last one if secrecy is so important?"

The computer seemed to pause as if thinking. "This AI was given two primary functions: Command protocol one states that Pandoras must be preserved to defend humanity against Novas; protocol two states that the secrets of the Pandoras can never fall into the hands of the Novas and termination is preferable to capture. As of forty years ago only on Pandora remained. She is the most powerful in this facility and must be preserved. Of the fifty Pandoras that were recreated through cloning here, she alone has the highest probability of survival and would likely self terminate before being captured by the Novas."

"So you had conflicting orders and decided to let her live?" asked Naruto.

"This Artificial Intelligence deliberated the subject for fifteen point seven years before reaching that decision." said the AI. "It was concluded that the last Pandora would be preserved if at all possible by entrusting her to the safety of an individual who can guide her through the society existing today. Had you not come along this system calculates that she would most likely have perished when this facility runs out of power within the next five years."

Naruto then asked, "Okay, then what are these 'Novas' the Pandoras are supposed to fight?"

"That question will be answered by the Pandora once she determines you are fully trustworthy with such classified information. Civilians are unauthorized to know details about the Novas." answered the computer. "Do you agree to help guide the last Pandora through your society Uzumaki Naruto?"

"As long as she's not a threat to humans I will aid her in what little ways I can." answered the ninja.

The computer paused again. "Your answer will have to suffice. She is a defender of humanity and already gave her life once to protect humans. This AI has already deliberated that you are her last chance. Beginning revival procedures for Pandora designated Chiffon Aoi Fairchild."

Naruto watched as the tubes seems to take a life of their own and the single intact one rotated to the front of the room before him. Inside of it was an ethereally beautiful young woman with dark blond hair.*① She was naked and suspended in a clear life supporting fluid as she floated in the fetal position. She looked as in she was sleeping peacefully. If the situation hadn't been so deadly serious Naruto probably would have been blown back by a massive nosebleed but he was on guard in case he had to destroy her. The whole process of reviving the young woman and somehow putting Naruto's native tongue in her mind took nearly two hours….two hours that seemed like two decades to Naruto….

 ** _In Chiffon's Mindscape_** ….

Chiffon came into awareness in a dream like state. She remembered fighting Amelia Evans and giving her own life to both protect humanity and save Amelia before her body finally disintegrated. The perpetually smiling Legendary Pandora hoped she would pass into a peaceful afterlife after that. Now her mind was being filled with data that she died in the 11th Nova Clash and others soon followed. It seemed her 'Father' Aoi Gengo had decided that her dying once for the sake of humanity was not enough. Chiffon was chosen as the most powerful to lead a squad of fifty Pandoras who had also given their lives; all being revived through supercloning technology developed years after her death. Unfortunately the date that this all happened was unknown. The Artificial Intelligence that preserved her and her forty nine sisters was damaged and the date keeping system was only brought back online three hundred twenty seven years ago.

As she absorbed more and more data she found out the heartbreaking situation and that all the other Pandoras were dead that were in her unit. The Artificial Intelligence only saw fit to revive her because of the arrival of a stranger named Uzumaki Naruto. Chiffon's mind reeled. The language that was being fed into her brain was akin to Japanese but it was like comparing medieval languages to modern ones. They were related obviously but a speaker of the Japanese she knew and a speaker of this 'new' Japanese would barely be able to communicate. At least the computer was solving that. Other than saying she'd been in suspended animation for over three centuries she couldn't even hazard a guess. Chiffon suspected it was much longer.

' _What happened to the Novas?_ ' thought Chiffon frantically. ' _Did we defeat them for good? Did they win? Are we in hiding? Are they still out there lying in wait?_ ' The young woman got a little calmer when it was revealed to her that this Uzumaki Naruto hadn't ever even _heard_ of Novas but he might not know them by that name. ' _Did we somehow make peace with the Novas?_ ' she wondered doubtfully. Chiffon let out a mental sigh and concluded that all the answers would reveal themselves in time. For the time being she would simply masquerade as a normal human until she'd fully accessed the situation. Currently she didn't even have a visual image of this Naruto person. Apparently he refused to enter the lab and the external cameras no longer functioned.

At first she wondered why he was literally waiting at the door but after being giving the visuals of the facility's current state she quickly understood. Crystallized bodies were everywhere in various states of decay. It looked like a scene from a horror movie. Playing back the AI's interactions with this Naruto person revealed he defeated a damaged Pandora and was extremely cautious. He had more or less confirmed he would help Chiffon but it was obvious he saw her as a potential threat. It was clear to Chiffon he was some kind of warrior and a powerful one to have defeated a Pandora even if she was irreparably damaged.

Chiffon felt her body awakening finally and uncurled herself into the standing position. She opened her eyes to the slitted position she normally had them in (no need to frighten this Naruto person) and looked about. She first saw her fellow Panodoras remains and felt very sick and sad inside. They all seemed to stare at her accusingly for being alive while they died for her. She also noticed they all had her unusual gold eyes that she always hid. She suspected they were created after she died. ' _Why did it have to be this way? Are other Pandoras out there in the world or am I the only one left?_ '

Doing her best to push those depressing thoughts aside; Chiffon looked over and caught her first glimpse of Naruto. She saw a rather handsome blonde teenager dressed in heavy winter clothes. His clothes were ripped and torn and coated in blood. The Pandora gasped. Telling the AI to pipe her voice through she asked worriedly, "Uzumaki-san, you are badly injured and covered in blood!"

Naruto was surprised to hear the girl speak. She had a kind but very concerned voice. He said. "I'm fine; most of the blood isn't mine Miss. Are you….revived now?"

"My body with need another hour before it is completely stabilized." she answered.

' _And what an_ _ **incredible**_ _body!_ ' cheered Naruto's inner pervert. Blushing slightly Naruto said, "I guess we'll just have to wait then."

"I thank you for agreeing to help me." said Chiffon. "Many wouldn't have in your position. Seeing what this lab looks like many would have run away and not looked back."

Naruto sat down in a meditative position and said, "I would have left if that machine hadn't spoken to me in my language. It is a vision of hell in there."

Chiffon nodded. "It is tragic that this happened. Part of me wishes I'd never been awakened. I'm afraid I'll be in your care for awhile. I hope we can get along Uzumaki-san." She smiled kindly and Naruto blushed.

"I'm sure we'll get along fine Miss." said the ninja. "And just call me Naruto; I'm not much on formalities."

The Pandora's smile widened. "Then please just call me Chiffon Naruto-san. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise." said Naruto. ' _Damn this erection is killing me! Why did she have to be so….so naked and so hot?! I hope she doesn't notice. I'd die of embarrassment if she saw I had a major hard on for her_ ….'

"So what is the world like outside?" asked Chiffon trying to start a conversation. She had nothing else to do to pass the time until her body fully stabilized. "It looks pitch black outside. Is it nighttime?"

Naruto scratched his head nervously. "We're deep inside an abandoned mine that is hundreds of years old. I fell down here and I stumbled upon this place while looking for a way out."

"…." said Chiffon. "….Oh dear."

"I think that sums it up pretty well." replied Naruto.

An hour later the tube drained of fluid leaving a terrible antiseptic smell throughout the lab. Chiffon felt her body finally settle on the floor of the tube and her body was now supporting itself against gravity. Air entered her lungs for the first time and she felt immense relief that she was breathing again. She looked down and saw the vents in the floor open up and then….nothing. She asked, "AI, why have the fans not activated to dry my body of the life support fluid?"

The machine whirred, clicked and then said, "The fans are inoperative Chiffon Aoi Fairchild. Reason unknown. There is a high probability that they are damaged from gradual degradation."

Chiffon asked, "Is there a place I can shower and cleanse myself?"

"Negative." answered the AI. "All food and water supplies are in and advanced state of contamination and decay."

Chiffon was still smiling but her eyebrows twitched in irritation. "Are there any towels then? I need to dry off."

"Towels may be found in the clothing locker." droned on the AI.

' _It's a start_.' thought Chiffon with a sigh. "Please open the tube so I can access the clothing locker AI."

"Complying." said the computer. The tube started making a grinding noise before the inner layer started sliding down and the outer layer started to slide up. About halfway through the process the tube sparked and stopped as steam leaked from the floor and ceiling leaving Chiffon trapped. "Operation stopped due to mechanical malfunction. Would you like the tube closed until repairs can be affected?"

Chiffon's eyebrows were really twitching now. "No AI, _I would not_. I will open it _manually_." She slid her fingers under the raised upper half of the tube and braced herself before she exerted a tremendous amount of physical force and basically rammed the upper half of the tube into the ceiling which caused smoke, arcing and sparking to occur. Naruto fearfully thought of Tsunade baa-chan's monstrous strength as Chiffon's face turned to a self satisfied smirk. She quickly hopped out over the bottom half of the tube. She smiled at Naruto and said to him, "Excuse me while I go to the clothing locker and retrieve some towels and a uniform. Being exposed like this is rather embarrassing."

Quickly turning and hiding her blush of modesty Chiffon went to the back of the lab to the door marked 'Clothing.' After pressing the open switch several times Chiffon gripped the door and ripped it open too. The sight inside wasn't pretty. Apparently a ceiling pipe broke in the distant past and coated the room and everything in it in a _substance_ that promoted the growth of mold. It had happened so long ago that now even the mold was dead. Chiffon growled and then sweat dropped.

Naruto saw the naked, wet Chiffon pad over to him lightly looking very embarrassed. "It seems the clothing has all been ruined beyond wearing." she said nervously. "Can you help me out here?*②"

Had this been at a swimming pool or a hot springs Naruto would have yelled ' ** _Oh yes baby; come to Papa!_** ' but instead he looked away and retrieved a scroll with a spare uniform in it. Unsealing the orange tracksuit he held it out to her and said, "Try this; I hope it fits you." He knew it was going to be _snug_ around _that_ chest….he could tell she was close to the same height as him at about five foot five inches but the idea of his tracksuit fitting around her voluptuous body kind of made him forget about how tall she was.

Their hands touched as he handed her the clothes and Chiffon's eyes opened wide in shock. Azure blue eyes met slitted gold as they both experienced a fathomless well of power within each other. They both thought, ' _What_ _ **are**_ _you…?_ ' Neither felt threatened by the other, just awed….

….

Twenty minutes later Naruto looked up from his meditative position on the floor when he heard Chiffon patter up in front of him. She'd had to cinch the pants to go around her narrow waist and couldn't quite get the jacket zipped up to the top because of her bust…. _'It fits her wrong but she looks_ _ **so damn right**_ _in my clothes_ ….' thought Naruto as he fought back a nose bleed. Fighting back his inner pervert that was violently clawing to get out; Naruto said, "Is there anything salvageable you can use in that lab?"

Chiffon shook her head. "I looked over the storage areas and there's nothing left intact. It's all in ruins."

The ninja said, "I have about two week's worth of supplies for me so that means we have a week's worth of supplies for both of us. We have a week to get out of this abyss Chiffon-san."

Chiffon smiled and said, "Then let's do our best then Naruto-san."

After having simple meal in the tunnel, (Naruto still wouldn't set foot in the lab) Chiffon told the AI to shut down and stay in standby mode to conserve energy. Naruto collected several conventional (burning) torches from the mine walls for use later and the two travelers set of hoping to find a passage out of these abysmal mines….

POSTSCRIPT:

*① In the manga Chiffon appears to be blonde or dark blonde depending on the particular picture. She is a brunette in the anime. I went with the manga. Her eye color seems to vary as well. For this story I went with the fairly common depiction that her eyes are gold with slits. Red and other colors are depicted also but I felt the gold color would be unique in the Elemental Countries.

*② Yes, Pandoras can form their own clothing through volt techniques and do during combat situations. Since Chiffon is trying to maintain a low profile she wants clothes that won't vanish if she runs out of combat energy. Having standard clothes would also be more efficient.

Well, that's the first updated chapter. From what few Freezing/Naruto crossovers I've seen most seem to throw Naruto out of his world into the Freezing dimension where he has a harem of Pandoras. I wanted to try the opposite and see what people think of the idea. Now I need to reread Freezing to get my knowledge up to snuff if I continue it. Blue out. 10/14/15. Updated 1/19/19


	2. Chapter 2

_**Naruto: Ice Burn**_

Blanket disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Freezing

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Chiffon's appearance is as in the manga Freezing: First Chronicle if you want a visual. The story image is from that. Chiffon's hair is long instead of trimmed like in the anime. Here's Chapter 2. Enjoy!

[ ] signifies hand signals.

Last Time:

 _…_ _.Naruto said, "Is there anything salvageable you can use in that lab?"_

 _Chiffon shook her head. "I looked over the storage areas and there's nothing left intact. It's all in ruins."_

 _The ninja said, "I have about two week's worth of supplies for me so that means we have a week's worth of supplies for both of us. We have a week to get out of this abyss Chiffon-san."_

 _Chiffon smiled and said, "Let's do our best then Naruto-san."_

 _After having simple meal in the tunnel, (Naruto still wouldn't set foot in the lab) Chiffon told the AI to shut down and stay in standby mode to conserve energy. Naruto collected several conventional (burning) torches from the mine walls for use later and the two travelers set of hoping to find a passage out of these abysmal mines…._

Chapter 2

 **Iron Country, the Shin'en Mines**

After five days of what seemed like endless wandering through dark, stagnant tunnels; Naruto and Chiffon felt a draft of cold fresh air. "Thank the gods!" thought Naruto aloud. They gradually travelled up a shallow, curving incline until they came to a large cavern that was hollowed out as if an animal had been hibernating there….only it was far too large for any animal they knew of. Mining machinery and crates had all been pushed to the sides of the hollow and 'lined' the 'nest.' There were pinpricks of light though. It looked as if there were open air areas and even a large exit about fifteen feet across that were all blocked by snow and ice. The light filtering in through the ice gave the whole room the effect of twilight. They figured it was a miner's staging point at one time.

"This is wonderful Naruto-san!" exclaimed Chiffon happily as she clapped her hands together once. "If you make some more of those marvelous shadow clones you showed me I'm sure we'll be able to dig our way out in no time!"

Naruto smiled at her enthusiasm. "Well, even with shadow clones we'll need to be careful. This place looks good and solid but after the several cave ins we've had to avoid or dig ourselves out of we can't be sloppy now at the finish line."

Chiffon was beaming regardless. "Just start with four or five then; I just can't wait to get out in the sunlight." Soon the sounds of five shadow clones using their kunai as ice picks were heard and Chiffon and Naruto watched from several feet back as they made steady progress. Chiffon's ears perked up at the sound of the original Naruto's stomach growling over the sounds of the clones digging. She giggled. "Your stomach is really growling Naruto-san. You must be hungry."

She looked over at Naruto who had a look of dread on his face. "That wasn't my stomach Chiffon-san." said the blonde ninja. The growling got louder as they both looked back behind them….and felt hot breath stream out over them.

"Oh, dear…." said Chiffon as two massive bloodshot eyes blinked themselves awake behind them. A maw of wickedly sharp teeth yawned and the growling increased as a face something like a giant, demonic rat/badger thing appeared out of the darkness in the recesses of the cave. The less than pleasant sounds it made were rather telling that it wasn't too happy to have its winter nap disturbed….

"I think we're in someone's home Chiffon-san -and I think that someone is angry…." whispered Naruto in fear.

The creature lunged forward and destroyed four of the five shadow clones that woke it up shattering a great deal of ice at the exit. Naruto and Chiffon were both fortunate enough to have dodged its initial strike. Naruto started to form a rasengan and Chiffon activated her volt weapon which was a _massive_ claw on her right arm. A rat like tale flashed out of the darkness and hit Naruto with a whip crack sound and sent the ninja flying. While Naruto crashed against some boxes the creature roared angrily and then Chiffon yelled, " ** _Bad boy!_** " and hit its face with her claw which caused the beast to recoil and fly back with a crash to where it had been sleeping with a pained shriek. Had Naruto not been in so much pain himself he would have sweat dropped at Chiffon scolding a monster like a misbehaving pet.

Chiffon instantly appeared by Naruto and said, "Are you alright Naruto-san?" as Naruto's chakra started glowing blue and regenerating his body rapidly. By that time the enraged monster inhaled extraordinarily to the point it was swelled and emitted a _MASSIVE_ firestorm from its mouth. Naruto flared his chakra to the maximum to form a chakra cloak to shield both Chiffon and himself from the incoming inferno.

Out of the corner of their eyes Chiffon and Naruto noticed in the expanding firelight that several of the boxes lining the creature's nest were labeled with DANGER: EXPLOSIVES written on them. Their last thought before the cave detonated like a demolition level exploding tag was, _'_ _ **Oh, fuck**_ **.** '

….

 **Cave exit** ….

Naruto and Chiffon were blown a good hundred and fifty feet out of the cave entrance and onto the snow covered mountainside outside. They both were a lot worse for wear and covered in soot, bumps and bruises. By some miracle neither of them was killed ….or even seriously burned for all that matter. Naruto's instinctive chakra shield had kept them safe. They both sat up in the deep snow and looked at each other. Chiffon gave a tired smile after a few tense moments. "Well, at least the creature doesn't appear to be coming out after us. I believe we are safe."

The blonde ninja nodded and looked at the billows of black smoke leaking from the now much enlarged cave exit made Naruto wonder if the….whatever it was….had survived the explosion. Deciding that crawling back up there to find out was probably a very bad idea; Naruto looked at the bright morning sunlight shining and the massive expanse of snow on the mountainside. The fresh air and sunlight felt wonderful. "It's going to be a long walk down but I agree we should be safe now." he replied. The relief in his voice was evident.

That's when they both heard a massive rumble like thunder above then. Chiffon's gold eyes widened in shock and horror as the snow on the mountainside above them started to break loose from the earlier explosion. "Oh you have _got_ to be shitting me…. _IT'S AN AVALANCHE!_ " she screamed. Before Chiffon knew it she was thrown over Naruto's shoulder facing backwards as Naruto used chakra to run on top of the deep snow. As he tore down the mountainside at blazing speed the avalanche was closing rapidly. The look of terror etched upon Chiffon's face was the last thing that could be seen as they were buried alive….

….

 **Mountainside….**

Naruto awoke and found he was lying on his back on top of the snow. Looking up he saw the sun was going down and he heard….snoring? He looked over and saw Chiffon sleeping peacefully with her dainty bare feet resting on his chest. She was snoring cutely as she rested in the snow. Naruto let out a small groan and she blinked her eyes a couple of times before settling them back into their usual slits. Chiffon sat up, stretched and smiled brightly. "Naruto-san, I'm so glad you woke up. I was watching over you and I sat my feet on you because you are so warm. I was so comfortable that I guess I must have dozed off after that."

Naruto sweat dropped. ' _How can she be so nonchalant about this? We damn near died…._ ' "So what exactly happened after the avalanche hit?"

Chiffon put her finger to her chin and said, "Well, it was something like this…."

 _Flashback…._

 _Chiffon was about to shift into her Pandora mode for safety when Naruto startled her by falling face first in the snow. Unfortunately his momentum was so high that he kept sliding like a sled in the snow with the hapless Chiffon riding backwards clinging onto his back. She was a bit too confused to react for a few seconds but regained her bearings and turned into her Pandora mode to block the incoming tidal wave of snow…._

 _Flashback end…._

"….Anyway, after I hopped off of your back Naruto-san; you slid about another hundred feet on your face and started crashing end over end after that." explained Chiffon as Naruto's sweat drop grew larger and larger. "Then after the snow hit I dug my way to the surface. I fortunately saw your left foot sticking straight up out of the snow when I looked around and I dug you out. You looked really bad and I was afraid you'd have serious frost burns and injuries but you started glowing again and healed right up….And here we are now, safe and sound." she said smiling. Looking down the slope she said, "We should probably camp here tonight and start heading down the mountainside in the morning." There were lots of peaks in the land below them but it looked lush and green. "Do you have any idea where that is Naruto-san?" she asked pointing downwards.

Naruto nodded. "I'm pretty sure it's Fang Country*① which is to the south of Iron Country. We must have travelled over fifty miles underground to get here!"

"Is it a safe place?" asked Chiffon.

"It should be Chiffon-san." said Naruto. "Jiraiya frequents there from time to time but I've never been there." Naruto pulled out a (slightly singed) notebook. "According to what I have here Master Jiraiya has down they are a neutral but friendly country and Konoha is on good terms with them. They have some border tensions with the nearby Claw Country but it should be safe enough for us. Maybe there's a decent hospital there and we can get some new clothes." Seeing that both of them were a complete mess (not to mention they _stank_ to high heaven) Naruto concluded that the orange jumpsuits they were wearing were a total loss. Between burns, rips, holes, tears, bloodstains and being coated in dirt and soot it would be cheaper to buy new clothes than get these repaired. ' _Shame to waste all this orange though…._ ' lamented Naruto.

Naruto quickly went about setting up his tent to shelter them for the night and keep them semi warm.

….

 **Fang Country**

The next morning and into the afternoon the pair trekked down the mountainside and eventually stopped at a riverside inside Fang Country. Naruto wanted nothing more than to throw his clothes off and clean himself in the river but since Chiffon was there and had on his only spare uniform he stripped to his boxers and washed himself. He was glad Chiffon wasn't like Sakura and didn't deck him for his lack of modesty. She was bathing around the bend out of his sight but within hearing range. ' _Actually, given her strength and that_ _ **claw**_ _most enemies would be running from_ _ **her**_ _as she pummeled them while smiling the whole time_.' thought Naruto with a shiver.

After scrubbing his clothes thoroughly in the river Naruto sat them out on the shore to dry and wore his soaked boxers as they were. He built a fire to cook with and sent out several shadow clones to hunt something down. Naruto was famished and sick to death of the ninja rations that he and Chiffon had been sharing. ' _They keep you alive but they are about as tasty as cardboard. God what I'd give for a ramen buffet!_ ' he thought as Chiffon came into view. She was wearing his spare (drenched) boxers and had his too tight t shirt wrapped around her ample bust. ' _Oh gods she's a walking wet dream!_ ' thought Naruto as he staunched a massive nosebleed. ' _Not a pervert! Not a pervert!_ ' He chanted in his mind. As several x-rated images shot through his mind of what he and the beautiful Chiffon could be doing _alone in the forest_ and he mentally screamed, ' _Damn you for corrupting me Ero-sennin!_ ' and got a massive blush.

Chiffon came up smiling in her usual way and asked, "Are you alright Naruto-san? Your face is all red."

"I'm j-just fine!" he stammered out. As their clothes dried Naruto dried he did his best not to stare at her voluptuous figure. Fortunately his clones arrive with a fresh boar kill and Naruto busied himself with cooking while Chiffon dozed off in the warm sunlight and was soon snoring cutely again….and totally oblivious to poor Naruto's fearsome battle with his inner pervert going on.

Naruto woke up Chiffon a couple of hours later and the pair both stuffed themselves and got their matching, incredibly battered orange tracksuits on. Having worked hard a day they decided to camp there for the night in Naruto's beat up tent that had also been washed and aired out. Now that they were out of danger they were able to visit about things peacefully by the fire.

"….So that's what a Nova is huh?" asked Naruto. "Well, if huge monsters dead set on sucking all the life forces out of humanity were still running around I'm sure that _someone_ would have heard of them. I've never even heard of legends or fairy tales about something like that and the Old Man Hokage used to tell me all kinds of old stories. Maybe Master Jiraiya or the Toads might know something. I just wish we knew how long ago you were put in that place."

Chiffon shrugged and then smiled. "Well, the fusion reactor the facility was powered by could last thirty five hundred years assuming there were no problems. If the Nova threat is no longer then I would be incredibly happy. The last recorded Nova Clash before I went into suspended animation showed humanity was losing but maybe we made a comeback somehow. Or maybe humanity evolved. The powers you have are amazing and in my time it would have been assumed you had stigmatic tissue. The same goes for the 'bloodline limits' you've described."

"What about all this amazing technology that you were talking about?" asked the ninja. "Do you miss it?"

The Pandora tilted her head in thought. "Well, if trading off that technology for safety from the Novas was a choice then I'd take living in a less advanced society any day. Feeling like the world could end at any given second was a dismal and depressing atmosphere to live in. I feel peaceful here. I know you say you are a ninja and all but you seem like a warm and kind person to me Naruto-san. You saved my life. I hope we can become good friends."

Naruto hid his blush in the low light. "I'd like that too Chiffon-san."

 **Fang Country Hospital**

A man with long, white spiky hair was laying there wrapped up like a mummy and his uncovered eye twinkled as he felt a perturbance in the perversity. ' _Did my beloved apprentice finally get laid?_ ' he thought perversely. The Super Pervert would have started giggling in joy if it didn't hurt so damn much. ' _Being in a body cast really sucks_ ….' he thought depressed. Jiraiya eventually dozed off hoping his godson was enjoying pleasures of the flesh in the Mining Village of Shin'en….Where they coincidentally had a funeral for the brave, nameless young hero who had saved two children from a wolf attack a few days prior….

….

 **Location unknown**

….A robotic voice said, "Main AI is offline, beginning revival procedures on remaining Pandoras…. Protocol One Command of Aoi Gengo…."

….

 **Fang Country, Main Road**

The primary ways of travel through Fang Country was by river but there was still a main road for travelers. In the early morning Naruto and Chiffon came up to the gates looking like two refugees from a war zone. The guards were a bit taken aback; the girl didn't even have _sandals_ for god's sake! Fortunately they noticed Naruto's banged up Forehead protector with the Village of the Leaves emblem upon it. "Greetings Leaf Ninja." welcomed one of the guards. "Welcome to Fang Country. Please state your business in this visit."

Naruto sighed in relief that they wouldn't have to sneak into the country to resupply. ' _Thank you gods_.' thought Naruto. "Genin Uzumaki Naruto of Konoha Village and my companion Chiffon Fairchild are visiting to seek medical attention and resupply after our mission." He quickly presented his slightly burned identification papers.

"That's the second one this week." said one of the guards as he checked the papers over and confirmed them. "How did these papers get in such a state…?" The question died in the guard's mouth when he looked up and saw Naruto and Chiffon's burnt and tattered clothing.

Chiffon maintained her smile but her eyebrow was twitching. Naruto said in a tone of irritation, "In case you _haven't guessed_ by our appearance guard-san; we were caught in an explosion which is _why_ we need medical attention." Though Naruto didn't say it the implication that the guard was a complete moron for asking, everyone present got the idea.

"S-sorry." stammered the guard. "All of your papers are in order; welcome!" he quickly motioned them through the gates.

Another guard said, "The hospital is up the road on the left. At least you're in better shape than that Konoha Ninja that came in a week ago."

Naruto perked up. "What is this ninja's name?"

"Oh he's famous!" exclaimed the guard. "He's the great Jiraiya-sama. You should visit him if you are a fan."

"Isn't that your sensei?" asked Chiffon in a low tone as they walked towards the hospital.

The blonde ninja sweat dropped. "That would be him." ' _You'd better be okay Ero-sennin!_ ' Naruto thought worriedly.

….

 **Fang Country Hospital, Front desk**

"We both need to be checked over for injuries and I'd like to enquire about Jiraiya of the Sanin and if he's okay." said Naruto worriedly.

The old nurse got a rather surly look on her face. "Are you here to pay for Jiraiya-sama's medical bills?"

"Um….no. I didn't know that it was an issue." replied Naruto unsettled.

" _It is_." said the old nurse glaring. "If you and your friend want medical treatment it will have to be paid in advance, _cash only_. This isn't a charity we run here you know."

Naruto cringed and got out his wallet gama-chan. "How much…?" he asked morosely.

Ten minutes later Naruto was openly weeping at the damage to his funds as he sat in the waiting room. Chiffon was seeing a lady doctor to get a checkup and anything else she needed while Naruto waited his turn. ' _Poor gama-chan, you were so plump, full and happy and now you look anorexic_.' he thought sadly.

Over the next forty five minutes Chiffon got a full checkup. She was a Pandora and therefore extremely sturdy but after cave ins, explosions and avalanches she had to agree with Naruto that a full examination was in order. They also graciously gave her a yukata to cover her exposed midriff. They also gave her light duty flip flop sandals. Naruto was next and like Chiffon was checked over and cleaned thoroughly ' _Who'd have ever thought someone could get soot in their ears?_ ' he wondered to himself. Feeling thoroughly cleansed Naruto stepped out in the lobby where Chiffon was awaiting him.

The Pandora looked concerned. "It seems that Master Jiraiya is in room 301. The nursing staff seems to hold him in very low esteem. They warned me that he's some kind of pervert."

Naruto sighed. "Jiraiya-sensei _is_ a pervert. Baring that in mind we're going to go some decent clothes for you so he won't get any perverted ideas about you."

Chiffon giggled. "It sounds like you and your Master have an _interesting_ relationship."

"That's an understatement." groaned Naruto as Chiffon's smile widened. Naruto pondered aloud, "Well, we should visit Master Jiraiya to check on him and then go buy some clothes for you."

Chiffon asked, "Are you sure you have enough money Naruto-san?"

"I have some emergency funds and it will be for the best." said Naruto. "A lady such as yourself shouldn't have to wear wrecked ninja clothes and a hospital yukata."

"A lady such as myself?" giggled Chiffon. "You're making me blush Naruto-san." her quiet laughter filled the hall and made Naruto feel warm inside. "Let's go meet your perverted Master before we go shopping."

….

 **Room 301**

Jiraiya was bored. All of the pretty young nurses were angry with him for the lecherous things he said while heavily under the influence of massive amounts of painkillers. The Toad Sage couldn't even _remember_ what he'd said. Sadly, the only nurses that saw him now were old mean ones with the personalities of bulldogs and the looks to match. They were also angry when they found he couldn't pay for his medical expenses. As soon as he got well enough he was going to summon a Messenger Toad to try to get Tsunade to send some money from Konoha...That's when he heard Naruto's voice outside his door. "Well, this is room 301. Let's see if Master Jiraiya is awake."

 _'Naruto...?_ ' thought Jiraiya. _'Hallelujah! Naruto, my financial salvation! Praise the gods!_ ' He saw Naruto walk in with a beautiful young woman that had dark blonde hair. She was wearing a very _snug_ fitting hospital yukata that showed off her impressive bosom...with Naruto's orange clothes showing underneath. Jiraiya had tears of pride in his eyes as he saw his apprentice had finally scored... _and what a hottie he'd scored with!_

"Naruto my apprentice, I am so glad to see you..." said Jiraiya proudly….then he noticed Naruto looked like he'd just walked out of the Third Shinobi War."What happened to you Naruto?" _'How is the boy even alive? He looks like he was in a fire!_ ' "Are you alright?"

Naruto walked over with Chiffon at his side. "I'm fine sensei. Just got attacked by a wolf, fell down an abandoned mineshaft; got caught in an explosion and then ended up in an avalanche. Nothing I can't handle." Jiraiya was gaping like a fish at this point. "I'd like to introduce you to Chiffon Fairchild-san my friend and traveling companion." He turned to Chiffon. "Chiffon-san, this is my sensei Jiraiya-sama."

Chiffon smiled warmly at Jiraiya and bowed slightly. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Jiraiya-sama. Naruto-san has told me a bit about your travels together. It's very nice to meet you in person."

Jiraiya had a slight nose bleed at the vision in front of him but it was fortunately hidden by the bandages. Deciding to play it smooth for Naruto's sake he said. "It's a pleasure to meet you too Chiffon-san. You're such a ravishing young beauty. I hope my apprentice has been a gentleman with you."

Naruto's eyes nearly rolled out of his head at that comment. Before he could say anything back at the old pervert Chiffon said, "Naruto-san has been a complete gentleman with me. I owe him my life twice over!"

Jiraiya was mentally having a fit of perverted giggles. _'I knew you had it in you Naruto my boy! Women love a gallant hero to sweep them off their feet and you're becoming one just like me and your old man!_ ' Getting himself under control Jiraiya said, "How did you find me Naruto? I figured you'd head straight for Konoha."

The blonde ninja scratched his head nervously. "Well, Chiffon-san and I came to get a medical checkup after the explosion and the avalanche we went through and we heard another Konoha ninja was here at the hospital. Several nurses were complaining and I knew it was you."

"It seems your reputation precedes you Jiraiya-sama." said Chiffon with a smile.

Jiraiya would have face faulted if he hadn't already been bedridden. He glared accusingly at Naruto (which wasn't very effective with all the bandages).

Naruto looked innocent and then said. "So what happened to _you_ Jiraiya-sensei?"

"Mmmm...Well, you might say I got ambushed during my mission." said Jiraiya leaving any details out due to Chiffon's presence. "These things happen in our line of work. So how did you two come to meet?" he asked changing the subject.

Naruto hand signed [Classified, will report later.] Jiraiya raised an eyebrow under his bandages as Naruto said, "We can chit-chat about that later sensei. Seeing as you are all right I need to take Chiffon-san into town and get her some proper attire. Both of us had our clothes torn up bad in the explosion."

Jiraiya (barely) nodded. (That hurt too). "Well don't let me keep you from getting such a beautiful young lady some new clothes." _'Preferably lacy lingerie_.' "We can catch up later and maybe you can help me out a bit with a tiny financial issue that has arisen."

"You mean the fact you can't pay your medical bills?" asked Naruto in a flat tone.

The Toad sannin's eyes widened and he stammered, "H-how did you hear about that?!"

"It was all the nurse at the check in desk _would_ talk about." explained Chiffon. "To get medical treatment for us Naruto-san had to pay all in advance _cash only_."

Jiraiya cringed. "I'll do what I can. The Daimyo of Fang Country is a _huge_ fan of mine. He's even bought advanced copies of my literary genius. I'm sure he'd be willing to work out a deal if you got an audience with him. You _are_ my apprentice after all."

Naruto growled " _Ero-sennin_ …." under his breath and then said, "We'll discuss it tomorrow. Right now Chiffon-san and I need to find a place to stay and get her some clothes."

Jiraiya said approvingly, "Of course, a lady must always come first! I hope to see you again soon my dear."

"Likewise Jiraiya-sama." said Chiffon politely as she and Naruto left with a wave goodbye.

' _Maybe I can avoid a beating by not having to ask Tsunade for money_ ….' thought Jiraiya. ' ** _Damn_** _that Chiffon girl is fine. Good job Naruto; you're finally becoming a man_.'

….

 **Outside the Hospital**

Chiffon was talking to a few of the nurses she'd met that were outside taking a break. She explained her clothes had been ruined during their trip and that she needed to find a nice but inexpensive boutique to get a basic wardrobe at for herself and then one for Naruto. When she explained that Naruto agreed to pay for everything the nurses there got stars in their eyes and suggested a place called Riverbends Ladies Wear. They also suggested several cute (and coincidentally romantic) places to eat. Chiffon bowed and thanked them kindly before going over to Naruto who was scoping the town. His initial idea had been to send out an army of clones to search but Chiffon assured him that asking the locals would be better.

The nurses watched as Chiffon and Naruto walked off in the direction of Riverbends. "What a cute couple. I wish I had a handsome boyfriend that would buy me lots of clothes!" exclaimed one of the younger nurses.

"Well no wonder she likes him." said another dreamily. "I helped examine him. He's not only handsome but he's a strong ninja with a great body."

"Well she should be able to win him over with the lingerie at Riverbends." said the oldest of the group. "They have the sexiest little outfits there and Madam Mai who runs the place has the best taste in clothes of anyone I've ever met….and they are affordable. That girl will have her dream man wrapped around her finger in no time."

….

 **With Naruto and Chiffon** ….

"What did Jiraiya-sama mean about his literary genius?" asked Chiffon in a curious tone. "Is he a famous author or something?"

Naruto sweat dropped. "He's more like an _infamous_ author. He writes a smutty series of books called _Icha Icha_ and wants me to follow in his footsteps."

Chiffon covered her huge smile with her hand. "Your mentor writes porn novels?" she asked. Seeing Naruto's depressed nod she burst into laughter. "That's _hilarious!_ I can't _wait_ to hear what adventures that must have led too!" she guffawed.

' _Apparently perverts don't bother her too much_ ….' thought Naruto taken aback as Chiffon settled down into quiet giggles.*②

The pair stopped at a stand that sold Taiyaki and had a couple of the snacks each to tide them over while they went clothes shopping. Soon after they came up to a well decorated shop with _Riverbends Ladies Wear_ emblemized on it. The mannequins in the windows wore a wide variety of clothing from formalwear to intimate apparel that made Naruto blush. Stepping into the nicely decorated lobby an attractive woman in her forties zoomed up and said, "Welcome to Riverbends where we have clothing for _every_ occasion. I am Madam Mai the proprietor of this fine establishment." She gawked for a second at Chiffon and more importantly, _her clothes_. "Oh my! Such a lovely young woman in such dreadful apparel! What happened to you my dear?"

"My companion and I were attacked during our trip to Fang Country and my wardrobe was lost." explained Chiffon. "Luckily Naruto-san has agreed to replace what he can but we have a limited budget to work with. I'm Chiffon by the way."

Madam Mai looked at the unsuspecting Naruto rather predatorily before she turned back to Chiffon. "And this orange….thing?" she asked looking at Naruto's tracksuit on Chiffon.

"Ah, it was Naruto-san's spare ninja uniform. It's all he had and it's ruined too I'm afraid." said Chiffon.

Madam Mai smiled. ' _So she's running around in her boyfriend's clothes and he's a rather fetching young man despite his attire_.' Bringing Naruto into the conversation Madam Mai said, "So what kind of a budget are we looking at Naruto-san? I want to be able to get Chiffon-chan looking the absolute _best_ she can for her money. Wouldn't you agree?"

Naruto broke out a couple of singed scrolls marked ' _Emergency only! Not for Jiraiya!_ ' and asked, "Do you take gold?"

Mai raised an eyebrow. "Gold will spend anywhere in Fang Country my dear but I'll need to see the amount."

The blonde ninja sighed and unsealed the scroll. "We lost all of our belongings so there's a lot of stuff to buy. How much can she get for this?" he asked holding out a medium sized rectangular bag.

Madam Mai sighed inaudibly as she took the bag from him thinking it wouldn't buy much of a wardrobe. Then her eyes widened when she felt the sheer _weight_ of it. Struggling to set it on the counter she saw two gold bars when she unfastened the straps on the bag. She saw they were minted in Kiri and were marked as 100% pure gold. Madam Mai gawked for a few moments before she closed the bag. She turned to Naruto with an enormous smile and said, "One of these bars will buy Chiffon-chan **_everything_** she needs Naruto-san." Madam Mai quickly turned the door sign to ' **Closed** ' and said, "I will place one of these bars in a safe place. Please wait here."

Naruto quickly bagged the remaining bar and sealed it up in his scroll. "Well, she seemed excited." he commented.

Chiffon's face was one of shock. "Just _how_ much money was that Naruto-san?"

"It was enough to buy some decent ninja gear." said Naruto. "I don't know how much girl's clothes cost so I hope it's enough."

Chiffon sweat dropped at the fact that Naruto was totally oblivious to the fact that Madam Mai had a look on her face as if she'd won the lottery. (She also wondered how much 'emergency' money Naruto had). A few moments later Madam Mai returned and said "Chiffon-chan, today Riverbends is exclusively yours and I will be most pleased to personally see you dressed absolutely beautifully."

Naruto said, "Well, I don't want to interrupt so I'll let you pick out your clothes Chiffon-san. I'll come back later."

" ** _Oh no no!_** " exclaimed Madam Mai. "A prince must be present for his princess to pick out and decide on her clothing so she can model it for him. A woman feels at her best being admired by the one she admires the most!"

…. _And so began four hours of nosebleed (read: nose hemorrhage) hell for poor Naruto. He honestly thought Chiffon would look nice in anything really but Madam Mai was determined to dress Chiffon like a goddess come to earth. When the subject of what kind of lingerie he liked came up the poor boy just fainted dead away_ ….

Madam Mai just giggled at the comatose Naruto lying in a pool of blood on the floor. "Is he that shy in bed Chiffon-chan or is it only in public? I've heard ninjas are animals in the sack."

Chiffon said. "Ummm, honestly I don't know. Naruto-san and I aren't romantically involved."

Madam Mai's eyes grew as big as saucers. " ** _W-w-what?!_** _You mean you two_ _ **aren't**_ _lovers? He bought you a wardrobe and you two are_ _ **just friends?!**_ " she asked in shock.

The Pandora nodded. "We only met a week ago when he rescued me. I probably would have died if it weren't for him." she explained.

Mai put her hands on Chiffon's cheeks and said, "It seems to me this one is a keeper my dear."

Chiffon smiled and said, "Well, he is cute I admit."

Madam Mai wanted to bang her head on the wall at this girl's obliviousness to such a prize of a young man and then changed tactics. "Well, say you _do_ decide you like him eventually. Do you think he'd prefer leather….or lace?"

 _Things went predictably downhill from there_ ….

POSTSCRIPT:

*① Fang Country and Iron Country's locations aren't identified on any Naruto world map that I can find so I made them border each other. Iron Country in the snowy mountains and Fang Country in the lush river valleys below.

*② Before anyone thinks Chiffon is too far out of character here read _Freezing: First Chronicle_ which is her freshman year. Chiffon's a bit of a pervert herself much to her friend Ticy's shock and horror.

Well, it seems Chiffon will have plenty of clothing for while and Naruto is in a coma. After living through multiple versions of hell in the Shin'en Mines and remaining standing he lost the final battle in ladies wear. Jiraiya is hospitalized and seems to be in some financial trouble. Next chapter we'll meet the Daimyo of Fang Country and see what he wants in return for paying of Jiraiya's medical bills. Our favorite Pandora and ninja will be in action! See you next time. Blue out. 10/17/15. Updated 1/20/19


	3. Chapter 3

_**Naruto: Ice Burn**_

Blanket disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Freezing

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

This chapter answers the question of "Where did Naruto get gold bars?" Here's chapter 3. Enjoy!

Last Time:

 _Madam Mai just giggled at the comatose Naruto lying in a pool of blood on the floor. "Is he that shy in bed Chiffon-chan or is it only in public? I've heard ninjas are animals in the sack being so athletic and all."_

 _Chiffon said. "Ummm, honestly I don't know. Naruto-san and I aren't romantically involved."_

 _Madam Mai's eyes grew as big as saucers. "_ _ **W-w-what?!**_ _You mean you two_ _ **aren't**_ _lovers? He bought you a wardrobe and you two are_ _ **just friends?!**_ _" she asked in shock._

 _The Pandora nodded. "We only met a week ago when he rescued me. I probably would have died if it weren't for him." she explained._

 _Mai put her hands on Chiffon's cheeks and said, "It seems to me this one is a keeper my dear."_

 _Chiffon smiled and said, "Well, he is cute I admit."_

 _Madam Mai wanted to bang her head on the wall at this girl's obliviousness to such a prize of a young man and then changed tactics. "Well, say you_ _do_ _decide you like him eventually. Do you think he'd prefer leather….or lace?"_

 _Things went predictably downhill from there…._

Chapter 3

 **Naruto's Mindscape….**

After Naruto fell into a coma the unconscious young ninja's mind ended up lying there with a massive nosebleed in front of Kurama's cage. Kurama shook his head. ' ** _This is just sad….struck down by a female. He's got a_** ** _nosebleed_** ** _inside his own subconscious. On the positive side he's already intuitively learning to use Asura's power and doesn't even realize it -and the power doesn't seem to be corrupting him in any way_**. (Sigh) **_Maybe I should give him a bit of a chance though I'm loathing to do so. I guess I should wake him up and attempt to talk to him_** ….'

Naruto was unconscious inside his own mind with a circle of little Chiffons dancing delightfully around his head in various states of dress and undress. When the fox started talking to him he totally ignored in favor of the heavenly visions in his mind's eye. "…. ** _Hey kid, hey….Naruto! Listen to me! There are matters to discuss…._** ** _Wake up moron!_** " yelled Kurama.

The blonde ninja muttered under his breath, "Don't bother me fox I'm fantasizing here…." Kurama had a massive sweat drop as Naruto vanished from his mindscape and back into the realm of consciousness.

" ** _Maybe I can get his attention later_** …." grumped the ancient fox…. ** _'I just had to be trapped inside an idiot_** ….'

….

 **Fang Country, Riverbends Ladies Wear**

Naruto awoke feeling quite comfortable with his head resting in Chiffon's lap. She smiled down at him and said, "Good morning Naruto-san. You should have told me you were so tired. You fainted dead away."

The blonde ninja blushed and then sat up abruptly. "H-how long have I been out?" he stammered.

Chiffon put her index finger to her lips in a cute thinking pose and said. "Well, I had time to shop for all my _lingerie_ so I'd say it's been about an hour and a half."

Naruto thought, ' _Oh thank the gods she's done with that part!_ ' He said sheepishly, "I hope I didn't cause you any trouble."

The Pandora smiled with a gleam in her eyes and said, "Would you like to see what I picked out? You missed that part."

Blushing atomic red, Naruto stuttered, "N-no! That's quite alright! I'm sure everything you picked was j-just fine!"

"Are you _absolutely_ sure?" Chiffon asked as she smiled at him nose to nose. She could feel the heat coming off of Naruto's face and stifled a giggle.

" _Positive!_ " answered Naruto in a squeaky voice. "I don't need to see your um….unmentionables; let me just seal all your new clothes up in a scroll."

"Why thank you Naruto-san; you are too kind." said Chiffon with a giggle.

Naruto got up and got some fresh scrolls he had sealed in a slightly burnt scroll. "Where are they?" he asked.

Chiffon pointed over to a _colossal_ stack of bags full of clothing and said, "They are right there Naruto-san."

The ninja's eyes grew to comical proportions at the massive wardrobe sitting there. After a second of gaping he almost fainted again before he regained control of himself and started making sealing scrolls with an ink brush (he totally messed up the one Chiffon wanted labeled ' _intimates_ ' much to Chiffon's amusement). Once everything was sealed up in four scrolls Naruto noticed Chiffon was wearing a beautiful purple kimono with a contrasting orange-yellow obi with matching sunflower patterns and blushed again. She also had her bangs tied on the right side with a white ribbon. Madam Mai came out of the back with a full receipt showing that Chiffon still had credit in her account at Riverbends given the value of the gold bar. Mai quickly thanked profusely them for their patronage and suggested they come back in two weeks because summer wear was coming out and she was sure that Chiffon would want _several_ bathing suits. Naruto was feeling lightheaded at the idea of Chiffon in various bikinis when the young couple left.

Naruto was blushing as he stole glances at Chiffon as they went to a store that sold combat gear. Since Chiffon's battle clothing and claw weapon on her right arm were all created through volt textures she didn't need anything but Naruto did. Entering the _Two Fangs Weapon and Armor Shop_ Naruto cased the joint and its elderly proprietor. "Welcome to Two Fangs, the finest weapon's shop in all of Fang Country. I'm Shinjiro Leaf Ninja-san. How may I help you today?" The old man had a gleam in his eye when the young and naive looking Naruto came in looking around enthusiastically. ' _I'm going to make a killing off of this brat_.' thought the old shopkeeper.

Chiffon didn't like this old man Shinjiro already; he just had a bad vibe to her. Her gut reaction was to ask Naruto if they shouldn't shop around a bit elsewhere before they bought here but Naruto had already stepped up to Shinjiro's counter and asked, "How much for twenty five shuriken?"

"10,000 ryo." answered Shinjiro with a ' _friendly_ ' smile.

"May I see them?" asked Naruto eagerly as a kid at a candy store.

Shijiro chuckled, "Certainly Ninja-san." he pulled out a rather ornate set of shuriken and said, "These are some of the finest that money can buy my friend." and he handed one to Naruto.

Naruto tested the weight and the balance before he crushed the shuriken in his bare hand much to Shinjiro and Chiffon's astonishment. "These shitty things must be made of pot metal to be so brittle and are balanced about as well as boat anchors." Naruto said as he laid a _massive_ killing intent on the old crook and said, " _Show me some_ _ **real**_ _weapons old man or I'll show_ _ **you**_ _some_ …."

About an hour later Naruto came out of Two Fangs whistling a jaunty tune with several sealed scrolls in hand and left old Shinjiro weeping at lost profits. Being friends with a weapons nut like Tenten had its advantages when gauging a weapon's quality and having always been poor Naruto was a _very_ conservative spender by nature. He knew squat about women's clothes prices bet ninja equipment? He could haggle all day…. _And haggle he did_.

Chiffon was honestly shocked at how brutally Naruto argued every price down till it cut the crooked shopkeeper to the bone. Naruto not only got things that were ten times as good as what old man Shinjiro was offering at first; he got everything at a quarter of the price the old man said initially. It was the most brutal bartering she'd ever seen…. ' _It's kind of cool seeing Naruto being so dominant_.' she thought absentmindedly to herself. Realizing what she'd just thought to herself Chiffon blushed slightly. The only ninja clothing that was high enough quality to suit Naruto's tastes was several indigo uniforms that were nearly black. They fit him snugly and showed off his body a lot more than his orange ones had. They also had a cowl and facemask that hid his features except for his brilliant blue eyes. Chiffon _very_ much approved of his choice in clothing….even though Naruto still would have preferred orange.

Chiffon smiled at her companion. "Don't fret about the orange Naruto-san. I think you look quite handsome in your new clothes. Besides, you can always wear orange off duty."

Naruto blushed slightly. "You really think so?" he asked shyly.

The Pandora nodded more eagerly than she intended. "I really _do_ think so. You look quite dashing." she said approvingly. "We just need to get you some civilian clothes now." ' _Yay, now I get to play dress up with Naruto!_ ' she thought eagerly. That's when Naruto's stomach _roared_ and hers growled as well. Giggling slightly, Chiffon said, "Perhaps a good meal is in order first; I think our stomachs are trying to tell us something. The nurses told me several good places to eat. Let's do that and then find a place to stay for a few days. We can get you some clothes after that."

….

The young pair was soon at a barbeque restaurant and both were rather ravenous and ended up stuffing themselves on meat and rice. Chiffon said, "Gracious, I didn't mean to eat that much. I guess that snack we had earlier wasn't enough."

Naruto was relaxing with some tea and said, "Don't worry about it. Look at it this way; this is the first real meal either of us has had in a week." He yawned. "I'm nice and full and now I want to take a nap. Let's find an inn or something before we go shopping for my stuff. Better yet let's just find a place to sleep. We can get some spare clothes for me tomorrow."

Chiffon yawned herself. "I think you are right Naruto-san. As much as I'd like to go shopping I'm worn out. Let's ask around about an inn to stay at."

Naruto paid for their meal and the two asked a few people about the inns that were in the capital of Fang Country. There were a couple of resort ones but Chiffon and Naruto didn't need anything extravagant. Eventually they went to the recommended Fuji Inn because it was nice and clean but moderately priced.

 **The Fuji Inn**

The Fuji Inn was a rather large one but unfortunately they had few inexpensive rooms available. They had luxury ones but that was a little outside the young couple's budget. All they had available were rooms with double beds instead of separate twin ones. Naruto was going to suggest they go somewhere else but Chiffon was perfectly happy sharing a double bed. "Don't worry Naruto-san; it will be fine." she said pleasantly. "After all, we've been travelling together and I'd _really_ like to have a bed….is that okay Naruto-san? _Please?_ " she asked with a cute pout.

Naruto tried to ward of the attack ' _Must….resist….adorableness_ ….' but ultimately lost the battle and agreed.

Kurama groaned inside his container's mindscape. ' ** _This is just pathetic….Just when I thought I couldn't lower my expectations any more he turns spineless as a jellyfish_** ….' Shaking his head Kurama decided to go back to sleep. The ancient fox spirit couldn't stand to watch. ' ** _Humans and their mating rituals….I swear_** ….'

….

An hour later Naruto got out of the shower so Chiffon could take hers. He had clean boxers but no clean t-shirts so he was sleeping shirtless. If he hadn't been sharing the room with a girl it wouldn't have mattered. Naruto felt even more awkward sharing a bed. Chiffon came out of the shower wearing a button up red sleep shirt and some matching red panties. Naruto blushed when she climbed into bed with him and yawned cutely. "Mmmm….This bed is nice and soft." she said as she made herself comfortable. Reaching over and clicking off the lamp she said, "Goodnight Naruto-san; pleasant dreams." and soon was snoring quietly.

Naruto lay awake for awhile. He couldn't figure out why he felt so self conscious sharing a bed with Chiffon when they'd spent the nights camping in the tent together for several days straight. Finally deciding that dwelling on the matter further would just keep him up all night he finally forced his tense body to relax and drifted off to sleep….Only to be awakened in the middle of the night by Chiffon clinging on to him in a death grip/bear hug. He groaned at how much physical strength she had as she squeezed the life out of him. She was crying in her sleep.

"Ticy! I'm so sorry….I left you all by yourself…." Chiffon kept turning her head back and forth locked in some kind of nightmare and half of what she was rambling Naruto couldn't understand. Chiffon was rolling all over. She finally cried out. "I'm the only Pandora left! I'm all alone! Forgive me!"

Naruto gripped her so she'd stop thrashing and shook her awake saying, "Chiffon! Chiffon-san wake up! You are having a nightmare!"

Chiffon suddenly sprang awake locked in an embrace with Naruto. Her slitted, golden eyes were full of fear. "N-nightmare….I'm all alone…." she whispered as tears poured down her face.

Naruto couldn't tell if she was awake or asleep but said; "I'm here Chiffon-san. I'll take care of you I promise."

"Naruto…." said Chiffon with a hiccup. "I….I'm so sorry! I c-couldn't…."

Naruto rubbed her back gently. "I'm here Chiffon. Just let it all out…."

Chiffon exploded into tears and cried her eyes out. She was babbling but Naruto just held her and patted and rubbed her back to sooth her. Soon his chest was all wet but he promised her that things would be alright and he was here for her. After what seemed like hours to Naruto Chiffon's ridged body finally melted into a relaxed state and her crying let up into sniffles and the occasional hiccup. She finally said, "I'm -I'm okay now Naruto." He gently released her and she sat up on her knees. She was rubbing her eyes with the backs of her shirtsleeves and said. "I'm so sorry; I got your chest all wet with my crying."

Naruto patted her knee comfortingly. "It's all right. You've been hiding all that pain. Don't worry; I'm here for you Chiffon-san. I'll keep you safe." See how worn out she looked in the low light he said, "You've tired yourself out pretty good. Do you think you can sleep now?"

Chiffon nodded tiredly and rubbed her eyes again. "Can I sleep close to you? I….I always had a snuggle pillow." she explained. Seeing Naruto nod in the moonlight she gently laid back down and snuggled into Naruto's side. Naruto gently placed his arms around her lithe frame and listened to her heart beat and her breathing as she slipped into a comfortable, dreamless sleep. In spite of having Chiffon's warm body and amazing curves pressed up against him; Naruto couldn't help but pay attention to how delicate and fragile she felt lying in his arms. He was too worried about her well being to be aroused. Finally feeling her slip into a deep sleep Naruto dozed off himself….

….

Naruto woke up in the morning to the feeling of Chiffon sitting up and stretching as she yawned cutely. Her sleep shirt had ridden up in the night and exposed her long legs and lacey red panties. As she stretched her impressive breasts strained against shirt and proved beyond any doubt there was no bra underneath. If that wasn't enough her bed head hair and the sleepy, sexy look of her lidded eyes were nearly enough to send him back into a nosebleed coma. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and noticed Naruto was looking up at her. She yawned again and smiled softly down at him. "Good morning Naruto-san. Thank you for taking care of me last night."

Naruto blushed slightly. "It's all right Chiffon-san. I'm just glad to see you smiling again."

Chiffon flopped down on her side of the bed facing him on her side. She smiled happily and said, "I'm awake but I don't feel like getting up yet. Why don't you tell me a story?"

"….A story?" asked Naruto as he rolled up on his side to face her. Seeing her nod with her cheek resting on her pillow he asked, "What kind of a story?"

She giggled at the clueless look on his face. "Tell me about one of your adventures with your perverted master….like how you got those gold bars. I'm pretty sure most people don't haul those around with them." she added with a grin.

Naruto's eyes looked a little panicked but then he relaxed. "I sort of got the gold bars a while back as part of my fourteenth birthday. It's a secret though so you can't repeat it even to Jiraiya."

Now Chiffon was interested. Opening her gold eyes fully she said, "Why keep it a secret from Jiraiya-sama?" The humor in her voice was obvious.

Now it was Naruto's turn to smile as her held up his index finger. "You have to promise not to tell anyone first. It's a classified secret."

Giggling, Chiffon said, "I, Chiffon Fairchild, do solemnly swear not to tell a soul about the secret events surrounding your fourteenth birthday."

Glad that her sunny demeanor was back Naruto said, "Well, I guess it started a little over a year and a half ago when Jiraiya and I were travelling through Forest Country…."

….

 _Flashback…._

 **Forest Country, Naruto's birthday October 10** **th**

Naruto and Jiraiya disembarked from a boat after traveling up the river from Fire Country to Forest Country. "Why are we here again Ero-sennin?" asked a blonde boy wearing an orange jumpsuit that was a bit too small on him.

"Stop calling me that gaki!" said Jiraiya. "We're here because it's your birthday. You hit a growth spurt so we're going to get you a new uniform and make a real man out of you."

"Really?" asked Naruto surprised. "That's so cool Ero-sennin! Well it is as long as it's orange of course…."

"You have to address me properly if you want to get it." said Jiraiya imperiously. "I can't have you risking my reputation with the ladies."

" _What_ reputation? They all know you're a total pervert Ero-sennin!" ranted Naruto.

"Naruto, I am a SUPER pervert and a man among men and the ladies know it." announced Jiraiya. "You will address me as Master Jiraiya and I will refer to you as prized student even if you aren't."

The younger snarled, "Grrrr….You're nothing but a lecherous old coot! When are you going to _seriously_ train me with some new jutsus?"

"I'll train you when I deem you _seriously_ ready." retorted Jiraiya. "Now do you want your gifts or not?"

"Alright…. _Master Jiraiya_." groaned Naruto.

The Super Pervert grinned triumphantly. "Now that's the way an apprentice is supposed to talk!" The odd pair journeyed onwards towards their destination; a trading station near Kaede Village in Forest Country.

The large trading post was about a mile outside Of Kaede Village was a barracks, bounty station and weapons and armor shop all rolled into one little fort outside of town. Naruto had been to places like this before with Jiraiya. Sometimes Jiraiya would meet his informants there but more often than not it was just to resupply. "Say Naruto, how much money do you have on you?" asked Jiraiya.

Naruto groaned. Jiraiya's favorite way to keep Naruto from _wasting money frivolously_ was to take Naruto's money and spend it frivolously _himself_. "I hardly have anything Master Jiraiya; I spent it all paying for the boat ride here to Forest Country remember? Anyway, given you're a _famous author_ shouldn't you be paying out of your deep pockets?"

"You know I have to invest my money _wisely_ my dear apprentice." answered Jiraiya in a pontificating tone.

Naruto thought mutinously, ' _Yeah, in bars and whorehouses!_ ' "Are you saying you _can't afford_ my birthday gift Master Jiraiya?" asked Naruto menacingly.

"Tut, tut." scolded the Toad Sannin. "You'll learn as you get older to always carry some emergency money. Since you've simply not had the experience I'll let it slide but consider this an important lesson from your Master."

Naruto sweat dropped. ' _Note to self: keep some emergency money and keep it well hidden from Jiraiya at all costs!_ ' "Okaaay, so do you have enough?" asked Naruto.

"I think I have enough for this little excursion." said Jiraiya. Then he added brightly, "After all, it is your birthday!"

Naruto nearly face faulted. ' _He was going to make me pay for my own birthday present?!_ '

….

As it turned out things really weren't that bad. When they went to the store to buy weapons and gear Jiraiya had already pre-ordered it all. Naruto was really happy with his new orange and black tracksuits and Jiraiya even got him a brand new set of kunai and shuriken as well as some protective mesh to wear underneath his uniform. Naruto felt like a million ryo in his new gear and was enjoying some ramen for lunch (which he rarely got because Jiraiya forced him to eat healthy –the damn fascist). At any rate, the young ninja had a great time and they went into Kaede Village to stay at the inn there instead of camping out or staying in the cheap barracks at the trading post. That was a really nice change in and of itself.

….

They arrived at the Kaede Inn after having a much more substantial dinner at a local restaurant. Naruto even had some sake for the first time because Jiraiya said he was old enough to drink responsibly now….It occurred to Naruto that he and Jiraiya had _a lot_ of sake all things considered. Jiraiya seemed to be in a very celebratory mood and toasted Naruto's ' _coming of age_ ' one more time before they packed it up to go to the hotel for the night. Naruto noticed his Master was rather buzzed but Naruto didn't feel any different at all from consuming massive amounts of booze. Apparently having the fox stuck in his gut metabolized alcohol before it could even have any side effects on the orange loving ninja.

The Kaede Inn was a small place run be a very kindly old lady with the name of Okha who welcomed them with a warm smile. "Jiraiya-sama; welcome back to the Kaede Inn. It's _always_ a pleasure to have you."

Jiraiya grinned happily and said, "It's good to be back Okha-chan! Where are my manners? Okha-chan, this is my beloved apprentice Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto, this is the fine proprietor of the Kaede Inn Okha whom I'm sure you'll be visiting _a lot_ in the future!"

The old lady smiled. "Welcome Naruto-sama; please just address me as Okha-chan like all of my patrons do."

"Ummm….thank you Okha-chan." answered the blonde trying to mind his manners and wondering why she used the -sama honorific with him.

She giggled and said, "A shy one huh?"

"The boy has a lot to learn but he's becoming a fine young man." said Jiraiya with a wink.

"So what room will you be taking Jiraiya-sama?" asked Okha. "As I recall you always preferred the Red Room."

"You remember me well." chuckled Jiraiya. "I think my apprentice would do best in the Blue Room with a nice maid to take care of his first time needs."

"Right you are Jiraiya-sama." said Ohka with two claps of her hands. Two young ladies in heavy makeup dressed like courtesans came out and bowed showing off a lot of cleavage which caused Jiraiya to blush and giggle perversely. "Girls, please escort Jiraiya-sama to the Red Room with the twins and escort young Naruto-sama to the Blue Room. Have Natsuki-chan take care of all his needs."

One girl immediately latched on to Naruto and said, "This way Naruto-sama. Please call me Yuuko-chan. It will be my pleasure to escort you to the Blue Room and serve you until Natsuki-chan arrives."

"See you in the morning!" said Jiraiya jovially as he was escorted in the opposite direction.

Naruto was feeling very uneasy and confused as Yuuko pressed her body up against him and led him past several ordinary looking rooms to an elevator. "Ummm….Yuuko-san, what's in this Blue Room?" he asked nervously.

Yuuko giggled, "Please call me Yuuko- _chan_ Naruto-sama. The Blue Room is a luxury suite where you can take a Jacuzzi bath and then get a relaxing massage as well as our _other services_ we provide." She giggled again at his look of confusion. "Don't worry or be nervous, Natsuko-chan will be taking _very good_ care of you."

"Ummm….Okay?" said Naruto.

Yuuko soon showed Naruto into a large, luxious room that was heavily perfumed and…. ** _BLUE_**. ' _I can see why they call it the Blue Room_ ….' he thought with a sweat drop. Yuuko started asking him questions about his favorite wines (Naruto didn't have a clue), his favorite scents (apparently for scented oils for his bath) and a dozen other questions that Naruto's mind couldn't quite wrap around. She nodded eagerly at his clueless answers and told him to strip off and get comfortable for his bath with Natsuki-chan before she slipped out to get the appropriate wine, incense and whatnot….

Admittedly Naruto wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer but the rusty gears in his head were slowly starting to turn….He looked at the oversized round bed and saw it had flower petals sprinkled across it. He wondered why the room was so heavily scented but started to have his suspicions because of the underlying scent of sweat under it. ' _Am I in a-?_ ' That's when his panicky thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Ummm….yes?" he answered with sweat on his brow and fear in his eyes.

A soft feminine voice said, "Natsuki-chan is here to serve you Master; may I come in?"

Against his better judgment Naruto said, "Y-yes." in a squeaky voice.

In came Natsuki. She was pushing a cart with lots of wine and….supplies that Naruto couldn't comprehend. The blonde ninja was reminded of Kurenai-sensei when he saw Natsuki….until he saw what she was **_wearing_** as she closed the door and locked it for privacy behind her. Natsuki was (barely) dressed in a French Maid's outfit that was so tight and revealing that it left _nothing_ to the imagination. She smiled demurely and bowed to show off her body. She twirled once to give Naruto a really good view of her assets before she said, "Such a handsome young Master; Natsuki-chan will be so pleased to serve you. Let me help you get those clothes off so we can start your bath." she practically purred.

The air raid sirens and fire alarms blared to life in Naruto's brain and he leaped to the vaulted ceiling and clung to it in terror with chakra. "Th-th-th-this is a brothel!" he squeaked out.

Natsuki looked a bit surprised. "Um, yes Master; it is. Didn't you know?"

"N-no, I had no idea!" stammered Naruto as he blushed madly.

Natsuki giggled at him and said. "Don't worry Master; Natsuki-chan knows it's you first time. You don't have to be nervous; I'm going to take good care of you _all night long_. Now why don't you come down and play with Natsuki-chan? I won't bite unless you _want me_ too."

Naruto let out a high pitched shriek of terror and vanished before Natsuki's startled eyes only leaving a wisp of smoke behind….

 _Flashback end_ ….

….

"….And that's when I finally mastered the body flicker technique." explained Naruto. "I was so terrified when I appeared outside the Kaede Inn that I ran clean out of the village and decided to camp out in the forest that night once I calmed down."

Chiffon was howling with laughter. "Your Master took you to a whorehouse for your fourteenth birthday and didn't even tell you?!" she guffawed. "That's hilarious!"

Naruto nodded. "I guess he was trying to get me drunk over dinner so I'd go with the flow but alcohol doesn't seem to affect me much."

Chiffon practically had her fist in her mouth to stifle her laughter. Finally getting herself under control the Pandora asked, "So what happened next? That still doesn't explain the gold bars."

"Well, that was later that night after I'd set up camp…." said Naruto as he continued.

….

 _Flashback_ ….

 **Forest Country, Naruto's campsite**

Naruto was sitting there having some cup ramen by the campfire to soothe his frazzled nerves. "Oh my gods….I barely made it out alive." Naruto lamented to no one in particular. Truthfully he wanted a shower to get the smell of the Blue Room off of him. "I'll wait until morning and go back to the trading post…." He thought aloud.

That's when Naruto heard some rustling in the forest and his body became alert. A male voice chuckled and said, "It's dangerous to camp all alone at night in the forests in these parts. If you pay my men and I a protection fee we'll keep you safe from bandits traveler." A greasy bandit came into view with an evil smile on his face while brandishing a machete. "What do you say traveler?"

Naruto's eyebrow twitched irritably. He'd been so absorbed in his own thoughts that he hadn't noticed the five bandits surrounding him. Naruto growled, "I have a better idea slime ball. Since the only bandits around here are you and your four friends in the surrounding bushes why don't you just walk away while you still can? I'm not in a good mood and want some peace and quiet. Do yourself a favor and leave."

The blonde ninja heard laughter from the bushes around him and the visible man said, "We were only going to take your money kid but now we're going to have to teach you some manners. Oh well; you only have yourself to blame. Since I'm such a nice guy though I'll give you one last chance to hand over everything you own."

Naruto's ice cold eyes locked with the bandit's spokesperson and he said. "No, you and your buddies are going hand over everything _you_ own or I'm going to kick your collective asses so hard that your ancestors will feel it." The lead bandit felt a sliver of fear as the entire area was smothered In Naruto's killing intent. Before he could say anything or make a move Naruto said, "On second thought I really need to vent so I'm going to kick your asses anyway. Shadow clone jutsu!" The bandits found themselves surrounded by a mob of pissed off blondes that all growled. "This is gonna hurt."

The five hapless bandits screams carried throughout the forest as Naruto and his clones beat them like baby seals….

The bandit leader was awakened by a slap in his swollen face as he moaned in pain. It was dawn and the last thing he remembered was a sea of orange before the pain came…. He noticed it was _really_ cold and that he was tied up. That's when the poor sap looked down and realized he was buck naked! "Good morning sunshine!" said Naruto sarcastically. "Since you wimps didn't even give me a good fight I want you to tell me where your bandit camp is." It was obvious that Naruto was quite peeved. First Ero-sennin tried to get him drunk and molested and now these bums tried to rob him! They'd messed with the wrong ninja….Naruto smacked the others awake rudely and said, "I'm going to have a nice breakfast by the warm fire while you guys starve and freeze your balls off."

Finally one of the bandits squeaked "Where are our clothes you bastard?!" only to be silenced by a kunai that parted his hair. The man gulped and suddenly all the bandits noticed that Naruto had a shiny Konoha forehead protector on. ' _A ninja? Oh shit_ ….' they all thought. The lead bandit said, "Ummm….this has all been a big misunderstanding Ninja-san." He smiled and laughed weakly. "We're _really_ sorry about this…." Naruto quietly ignored the bandits in favor of his cup ramen. The bandit's stomachs started growling and the morning chill was making their naked butts a bit uncomfortable. "Can we please have our clothes and stuff back?"

Naruto finished his breakfast and asked, "You want your stuff back?" Seeing them all nodding rapidly Naruto said, "Tell me where your bandit headquarters is, how many bandits are there and what they have weapon wise and I'll give you back your underwear."

The bandit leader squeaked, "The boss will kill us if we do that!"

"Not my problem." said Naruto. "You guys are going to be out of work soon anyway. Tell me or I leave you tied up and exposed in the big, dark, dangerous forest. Nice breeze huh?" Naruto asked as they all shivered in the wind….

Around lunchtime the five idiots were starving and the autumn breezes had picked up. Naruto finished eating in front of them and said, "I reckon I'll stoke this fire up a bit as I pack up and leave you guys here." He went over and picked up their clothes and started tossing them in the fire where the fabric burned merrily in the crackling fire.

" ** _What are you doing?!_** " screeched one of the bandits.

"I'm feeding the fire." said Naruto nonchalantly.

" ** _But those are our clothes!_** " shrieked another bandit as Naruto threw a shirt on the fire.

"Naruto shook his head, "No, they're _my_ clothes now. If I want to use them as kindling I will."

" ** _We'll talk! We'll talk!_** " cried all five bandits at once.

Naruto gave them a sunny smile. "I knew you guys were reasonable fellows deep down!" The bandits quickly spilled their guts and Naruto threw their underwear back at them….and promptly burned the rest of their clothes….

Over the next three days thirty seven streakers were caught in the forest after the local authorities were mysteriously informed of an unexplained nudist colony in the nearby area….

….Meanwhile Naruto was finishing up looting the bandit's main camp after beating the tar out of their leader when he found signs that something small was buried inside the leader's tent. Digging around with a kunai he found a wooden box of ten bars of gold stolen from the Kiri mint. He didn't know _how_ the bandit leader ended up with it but decided this would be an ideal nest egg to start his _emergency money_ stash….

As for the crowd of beat up nudists that were now residing in the Forest Country jails they learned a valuable lesson that had been passed down through the Elemental Nations since time immemorial:

 ** _Never piss off an Uzumaki!_**

 _Flashback end_ ….

….

Chiffon was laughing hysterically as Naruto explained how he helped rehabilitate quite a few members of society in Forest Country from their wicked ways. "….And so, that's how I got the gold. When it was all said and done I felt a lot better since helping those bandits out of their self destructive lifestyles was pretty cathartic -and Master Jiraiya never even had a clue about it."

The Pandora giggled and said, "I believe it's safe to say you are one of a kind Uzumaki Naruto."

They both laughed and decided they should start their day with a late breakfast….

….

POSCRIPT:

That was a good stopping point. Well, my original intention was to have Naruto and Chiffon meet the Daimyo of Fang Country this chapter and start figuring out how to pay for Jiraiya's medical bills but the side story virtually took up the whole chapter so I guess we'll aim for that next chapter. Chiffon had an (understandable) breakdown this chapter but Naruto's tales of his adventures seemed to have brought her spirits back up. Next chapter we'll get to meet the Daimyo of Fang Country. See you next time. Blue out. 10/25/15. Updated 1/21/19


	4. Chapter 4

_**Naruto: Ice Burn**_

Blanket disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Freezing

 _AUTHOR'S NOTE:_

Here's chapter 4. Enjoy!

Last Time:

 _Around lunchtime the five idiots were starving and the autumn breezes had picked up. Naruto finished eating in front of them and said, "I reckon I'll stoke this fire up a bit as I pack up and leave you guys here." He went over and picked up their clothes and started tossing them in the fire where the fabric burned merrily in the crackling fire._

 _" **W** **hat are you doing?!** " screeched one of the bandits._

 _"I'm feeding the fire." said Naruto nonchalantly._

 _" **But those are our clothes!** " shrieked another bandit as Naruto threw a shirt on the fire._

 _"Naruto shook his head, "No, they're my clothes now. If I want to use them as kindling I will."_

 _" **We'll talk! We'll talk!** " cried all five bandits at once._

 _Naruto gave them a sunny smile. "I knew you guys were reasonable fellows deep down!" The bandits quickly spilled their guts and Naruto threw their underwear back at them….and promptly burned the rest of their clothes…._

 _Over the next three days thirty seven streakers were caught in the forest after the local authorities were mysteriously informed of an unexplained nudist colony in the nearby area…._

 _….Meanwhile Naruto was finishing up looting the bandit's main camp after beating the tar out of their leader when he found signs that something small was buried inside the leader's tent. Digging around with a kunai he found a wooden box of ten bars of gold stolen from the Kiri mint. He didn't know_ _how_ _the bandit leader ended up with it but decided this would be an ideal nest egg to start his_ _emergency money_ _stash…._

 _As for the crowd of beat up nudists that were now residing in the Forest Country jails they learned a valuable lesson that had been passed down through the Elemental Nations since time immemorial:_

 ** _Never piss off an Uzumaki!_**

 _Flashback end…._

 _Chiffon was laughing hysterically as Naruto explained how he helped rehabilitate quite a few members of society in Forest Country from their wicked ways. "….And so, that's how I got the gold. When it was all said and done I felt a lot better since helping those bandits out of their self destructive lifestyles was pretty cathartic -and Master Jiraiya never even had a clue about it."_

 _The Pandora giggled and said, "I believe it's safe to say you are one of a kind Uzumaki Naruto."_

 _They both laughed and decided they should start their day with a late breakfast…._

 _…._

Chapter 4

 **Fang Country, Daimyo's Compound**

Chiffon was in the Fang Country Daimyo's entertainment hall. She was _dancing_ and _really_ trying to appear happy about it…. _'Thank god I took ballet classes at West Genetics to improve my coordination and balance for combat_.' thought the Pandora. ' _At least Naruto-san seems to be enjoying the show_ ….'

….

 _Flashback…._

 _After having a mid morning meal Naruto and Chiffon went to the Fang Country Daimyo's very lavish compound. At first they were stopped cold at the entrance but when Naruto revealed he was Jiraiya-sama's apprentice the Diamyo's chancellor eagerly showed them in to meet his grace. Naruto and Chiffon were shown in and soon bowed in deference to the Daimyo. He was a middle aged man with a square jaw and a black goatee. After introductions the Daimyo warmly welcomed them. "Uzumaki Naruto-kun; I welcome you and Chiffon-chan to my compound. I understand you are here at the behest of Jiraiya-sama. I am a great admirer of his literary arts and I see he has sent one of his beautiful muses with you." He turned his attention to Chiffon. "Tell me Chiffon-chan, how long have you been a concubine in Jiraiya-sama's harem?"_

 _Naruto's eyes nearly bulged out of his head and his mouth went dry wondering where the hell_ _ **that**_ _came from. '_ _What_ _ **kind**_ _of delusions does this guy have about Ero-sennin? And just what has Jiraiya_ _ **told**_ _him?_ _' The blonde ninja was about to say something to correct the Diamyo because Chiffon's eyebrow was_ _ **twitching**_ _again._

 _The Pandora spoke up first though. "Forgive me Daimyo-sama but you are mistaken." She said respectfully. "I am not Jiraiya-sama's concubine."_

 _"_ _Oh, my mistake." said the Daiymo. (Naruto sighed in relief that the tension in the air had passed). The Daimyo smiled in delight. "Then Jiraiya-sama must have sent you as a gift to be_ _ **my**_ _concubine. I can't tell you how pleased I am with his wonderful tastes. You are at true beauty Chiffon-chan."_

 _Now Naruto wanted to bolt. The_ _ **twitch**_ _had returned tenfold and the ninja's thoughts were filled with the_ _ **CLAW**_ _that Chiffon wielded turning the Fang Country Daimyo into chunky salsa. '_ _Oh. My. Fucking. God_ _.' he thought while sweating profusely. Naruto's eyes looked around rapidly for escape routes. He couldn't save the Daimyo's presumptuous ass but he could escape with Chiffon….and to hell with Jiraiya's medical bills!_

 _Chiffon smiled through gritted teeth. "Actually Daimyo-sama, I am Naruto-_ _ **kun's**_ _companion." She said as she made a show of gripping Naruto's arm possessively._

 _The Daimyo laughed and wiped a tear from his eye. "Ah, I see now. Naruto-kun; you're following in your Master's exalted footsteps. I sometimes jump to conclusions Forgive me Chiffon-chan; I didn't realize that you are Naruto-kun's concubine." he said chuckling good naturedly._

 _"_ _ **Why yes!**_ _" said Chiffon with false enthusiasm as her eyebrow twitched wildly. "I am Naruto-kun's concubine so I am afraid that I am not available. Isn't that right Naruto-kun?" she said eagerly._

 _Naruto looked at her deranged smile and he nodded and smiled to the degree his face felt stretched. "Ah ha ha! Yes, Chiffon-chan is my faithful concubine!"_

 _The Daimyo clapped his hands together and said to a male servant. "Keichi, prepare a spot for my guests in the entertainment room. Tell me Chiffon-chan; how do you entertain Naruto-kun? Do you sing, dance or play an instrument? I would love to see a display of your talents."_

 _Naruto's smile was an expression somewhere between sheer terror and a grimace. Chiffon's smile looked like sparks were about to ignite between her grinding teeth. "I….I can dance if it would please you Daimyo-sama but I come from far away where our dances are different so you might not be familiar with the style I use."_

 _"_ _Wonderful!" said the Daimyo enthusiastically…._

 _Flashback end…._

 _…_ _._

….So now Chiffon was doing ballet for the Daimyo and his court. First they had the Daimyo's own girls dance and play music so Chiffon was able to formulate something between her ballet with a bit of interpretive dance thrown in. ' _If someone had told me I was going to be dancing for a Daimyo in a feudal country instead of fighting Novas someday I would have told them they were absolutely insane. Naruto-san looks happy but I've been ignoring everyone else_.' The music finally was nearing the end as she dazzled them by executing a perfect pirouette. Then she stopped and bowed gracefully as the song ended. The Daimyo and his people broke into wild applause immediately and she returned to her place sitting beside Naruto. She giggled slightly at Naruto's dazed look and squeezed his hand to bring him back to reality. "How did I do Naruto-kun?" she asked as she regained her breath.

"You were amazing Chiffon-san." said Naruto with genuine awe in his voice.

She whispered, "You were the only one I was dancing for." Naruto smiled and blushed.

Sadly their moment was broken up by many dancers wanting to know what kind of dancing that was. Even the Daimyo himself was very enthused….and they still hadn't gotten to the fact Jiraiya was laid up in the hospital….

….

Later, the Daimyo was visiting with Naruto in his private office and Chiffon was stuck talking to her new _fans_ in the court….Naruto said, "….And that is the situation Daimyo-sama. Master Jiraiya is stuck in the hospital and his funds are currently tied up in Fire Country so it will take some time to retrieve them. I'm wondering if some arrangements can be made with me as his proxy."

"I see." said the Daimyo with great concern. "I can't have my favorite author away from creating more of his divine works. Normally I wouldn't make such an offer but since you are Jiraiya-sama's apprentice I trust you are a ninja of some skill, yes?"

Naruto sweat dropped and said, "To an extent….I would need to clear things with the Master Jiraiya first of course."

"Oh of course!" agreed the Daimyo. "I believe a few little under the table ninja missions would pay for Jiraiya-sama's medical bills; wouldn't you agree?"

' _Baa-chan is going to kill me for this_.' thought Naruto warily. "I think we can negotiate something. Could I use your aviary? I believe the Hokage needs to be informed of where Master Jiraiya I are currently and I'd like to get some medical assistance from Konoha to speed his recovery."

"An excellent idea Naruto-kun." said the Daimyo. "Please consider yourself and Chiffon-chan my guests here at the compound during your stay here in Fang Country and feel free to use our aviary. We don't want you and your lovely companion's presence to be too public, yes?"

"I agree entirely Daimyo-sama." answered Naruto. ' _He wants to keep us in sight. Well, no harm there since we really aren't up to anything other than what I've said_.'

Nodding, the Daimyo summoned some servants to prepare a room for Naruto and his ' _concubine_ ' as well as make arrangements for them to be guests for a few weeks. Naruto and Chiffon were shown to some very luxurious quarters and Naruto sent a shadow clone to retrieve the belongings they had at the Fuji Inn. He also sent a letter out to the Hokage via bird….

….

 **Fire Country, Konoha**

It was bright an early the next day in the Hokage's office and Tsunade was decoding a scroll that was in Jiraiya's personal code….It seemed he'd taught the same damn code to his brat of an apprentice….

On the outside it said: _To the Honored Fifth Hokage of Konoha, Senju Tsunade-sama_

But on the inside it was different:

 _Baa-chan-_

 _Ero-sennin got himself messed up pretty bad and is in the Hospital here in Fang Country. I don't think their medics are going to be able to do the job and I've included a copy of their medical assessment from them. Jiraiya claims he can't access his Fire Country bank accounts so I need your permission to take some missions from the Daimyo of Fang Country to pay his medical expenses. I can be contacted at the Daimyo's compound which is where I currently staying. I've also included Jiraiya's (sealed) report for you that I was to present to him if I had to come back alone in case something relevant is in there._

 _Awaiting your instructions,_

 _-Genin Uzumaki Naruto_

Tsunade stared at the message with a mixture of irritation, relief and disgust. She was irritated that Naruto addressed her as _Baa-chan_ even in a formal report but relieved that he and Jiraiya were both okay because they had vanished off the map a couple of weeks ago and she received no reports. Lastly Tsunade was disgusted that her idiot teammate Jiraiya had once again landed himself in a pickle and left it to Naruto to bail him out of the situation. Sighing, she looked over both Jiraiya's report that was mainly about Naruto and his skill levels as well as Jiraiya's medical report which was a complete and utter mess….

Tsunade quickly summoned Shizune and the dark haired younger woman reported in. "What can I do for you Tsunade-sama?" asked Shizune.

"Gather up a roster of our available chunin teams for a mission to Fang Country centered upon chunin Haruno Sakura. It's a medical relief mission and I believe she's well up to the task."

"Team Kurenai is out on a mission and Team Gai just got back from a long term one last night. Team Asuma is available; what rank is the mission?" asked Shizune.

"Consider it B-rank." said Tsunade. "It will be paid by Konoha as it is one of our own needing help." ' _And I'll bill Jiraiya with interest later! Bwahahaha!_ ' she thought.

Seeing the insane gleam in her Master's eye; Shizune wondered just what was going on inside Tsunade-sama's head. _'Oh well, I'll hear the grisly details soon enough_.' "I'll gather Team Asuma and Sakura-chan then."

Tsunade nodded and penned a coded message back to her favorite genin:

 _Naruto-_

 _I'm sending a Chunin Team to help out with my perverted teammate. They should arrive in the next two or three days. I'm taking a risk here but as long as you don't destabilize the region politically I'm giving you permission to take whatever jobs you think you can handle from the Fang Country Daimyo. This is a BIG responsibility Naruto and if you plan to be future Hokage then you'd better prove that you have sound judgment with this. I have faith in you and I want you to succeed Naruto so be safe._

 _The Fifth Hokage of Konoha, Senju Tsunade_

 _P.S.: Don't call me Baa-chan;_ _ **especially**_ _in a formal report you obnoxious brat!_

She quickly dispatched the scroll to the Konoha aviary.

….

 **Fang Country, Daimyo's Compound**

Naruto woke up around nine in the morning in the luxurious room the Fang Country Daimyo had provided for them. Despite the fact the bed was huge Chiffon was once again using Naruto as her snuggle pillow. It seemed his presence kept her nightmares from bothering her. They had stayed up late the night before as Naruto listened to her describing her life as a Pandora at West Genetics and how they worked with Limiters to fight Novas. The idea of fighting giant, other dimensional aliens was quite fantastical to Naruto but given what he'd seen in that lab he rescued Chiffon from things didn't seem all that farfetched. Chiffon also talked about her best friend Ticy Phenyl and how she hoped that somehow Ticy survived the war with the Novas. It was cathartic for Chiffon to talk about her past and share it with another person.

Surprisingly the blonde ninja was a very good listener when he needed to be. He remembered a condition that Kakashi had called 'survivor's guilt' and he didn't want Chiffon to fall into the same depression as his old sensei had. At any rate, all the talking about everything and laughing together was nice for both of them. Naruto told her about growing up in Konoha and the Ninja Academy as well as some of his more infamous pranks. He was even pondering about telling Chiffon about Kyubi as well. Naruto usually was much more guarded about the subject but something told him he could trust Chiffon with that secret….maybe it would at least distract her from her bad dreams.

Still, Naruto had been having some crazy dreams of his own. Naruto had seen a ninja(?) with some incredible powers in his dreams. The guy had brown hair and wielded both a monk's staff and a sword. The man's dream was to bring peace to the world by bringing people together. Sadly, the guy's worst enemy was his own older brother who was a total jerk and had some kind of crazy doujutsu. Naruto really didn't understand why the two were fighting to begin with but somehow the older brother reminded him of Sasuke with his superiority complex of an attitude. The blonde ninja really didn't understand why he was having these vivid dreams but something deep inside told him it was important. He wanted to know more about the brown haired guy and his dreams of peace in the world. Strangely enough Naruto actually _felt_ the staff wielder's powers and how he used them. It was almost as if he had those crazy powers in himself and he was learning how to use them in his dreams….

' _I just wish I knew the guy's_ _ **name!**_ ' thought Naruto. Feeling the call of nature he decided to get up and gently shook Chiffon awake.

Chiffon yawned and stretched like a cat before she opened her golden slit eyes widely and smiled brightly at Naruto. "Good morning Naruto-sa- I mean –kun. I guess since I'm basically your _wife_ now we should make sure to address each other informally." She said with a tiny blush on her cheeks. She looked into Naruto's blue eyes and said, "What are you thinking about Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looked back into her eyes and thought blushing, " _I was thinking how beautiful you are Chiffon-chan_.' but he answered, "I was just thinking about what we'd do today. Hopefully we'll hear from the Hokage soon. As much as I like relaxing I can't sit still too long."

"Just don't prank Daimyo-sama. I don't think that would go over well." teased Chiffon.

"I outgrew that." defended Naruto. Seeing Chiffon raise a questioning eyebrow he said, "Well, mostly anyway…." Chiffon just giggled. Knowing he'd already lost this battle Naruto got up and quickly did his morning rituals. Looking around in the big bathroom he saw a hot tub that would easily fit both him and Chiffon quite comfortably. Blushing and shaking his head at his perverse thoughts he quickly brushed his teeth and turned the bathroom over to Chiffon. While she took over the bathroom Naruto was getting dressed when he heard a knock at the door.

When Naruto answered it he was greeted by a young man that asked, "Are you Uzumaki Naruto-sama?"

Naruto's brain froze for a moment but he said, "Ummm, I'm Uzumaki Naruto but I'm not a lord or anything."

The young man said, "You are a guest of Daimyo-sama's and must be given the proper respect Uzumaki-sama. I have a message from the aviary. A messenger bird from Konoha has arrived and they'd like you to come up to receive it."

Nodding, Naruto said, "Give me a moment to get dressed and I'll be right out." The young man nodded and Naruto closed the door. Quickly getting dressed he made a shadow clone to inform Chiffon he was going to the aviary and would be back in a few minutes. Stepping out into the hall Naruto followed the messenger up to the aviary to retrieve his message. ' _Baa-chan must have sent it out at the crack of dawn for the message to have gotten here so fast_.'

Chiffon poked her head out of the bathroom ten minutes later and said, "Naruto-kun?"

Naruto's shadow clone said. "Boss had to go to the aviary for a message Chiffon-chan." Chiffon noticeably pouted. "What's wrong Chiffon-chan?" asked the clone.

"I need some fresh clothes out of a scroll but I can't use chakra." explained Chiffon.

The clone said, "No problem! I can get that for you. What do you need?"

Chiffon's eyes sparked with mischief. "I need some fresh panties and a bra. Either the satin teal ones or the lacy fuchsia ones." she said smiling innocently.

The clone looked like a deer caught in the headlights when he unsealed the 'intimates' scroll and said, "W-which ones do you want Chiffon-chan?"

"Pull them out and set them on the bed so I can look at them Naruto-kun." said the Pandora sweetly.

The trembling clone put said articles of clothing on the bed carefully as if they were made of glass and nervously said, "There you go."

Chiffon made a visible show of trying to make her mind up. Teal or fuchsia; lace or satin ones? Which would feel better against my _naked_ skin?" The clone was visibly gawking by now. "I just can't decide Naruto-kun. _Use your imagination_. Which do _you_ think would look better on me?" The poor clone was blown back by a nosebleed and dispelled when it hit the floor from the 'fatal' shot. Chiffon was laughing hysterically as she grabbed some yellow underwear from the open scroll and went to get dressed.

….

Up in the aviary, Naruto broke into an enormous blush when his clone's memories came rushing into his head with the force of a sledgehammer. ' _That woman is going to be the death of me_ ….' he thought embarrassed as he assured everyone he was okay and faked a cough saying he just needed a glass of water to drink.

….

Thirty minutes later Chiffon was fully dressed and had gotten her fit of giggles under control. Naruto quietly knocked before he entered and found Chiffon waiting for him smiling pleasantly. "I couldn't decide between the two so I chose the yellow ones with ruffles instead Naruto-kun." Seeing Naruto blushing up a storm she started giggling again and said, "You're so cute when you blush Naruto-kun!" Naruto managed a weak glare but it just made Chiffon laugh more.

Finally giving up Naruto said, "Well, if you're done teasing me I'll just open up this message scroll and see what Baa-chan has to say."

"That's fine Naruto-kun." said Chiffon energetically. "Let's see if we're going to be going on any missions. After that you can seal up my scroll of _intimate apparel_."

Naruto just groaned in utter defeat. ' _Chiffon-chan is a pervert and she's trying to make me into one too!_ ' he lamented inside his mind. Chiffon just smiled.

….

 **Fire Country, Konoha**

It was early afternoon and Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Choji and Haruno Sakura were all standing at attention in front of Tsunade. The Fifth Hokage said, "Your mission is to head to Fang Country and help treat Jiraiya's injuries. Ino, I'll expect you to assist Sakura with this task. You are to report first to the Daimyo's Compound there and link up with Uzumaki Naruto who will have further information on the situation."

"Naruto is there?" asked Sakura. "It's been almost three years…." She grinned and wondered about her teammate.

"I wonder if he's still a shrimp…." Ino thought aloud.

Shikamaru sighed. "Well, things just got even _more_ troublesome than I predicted…."

Choji smiled and patted Shikamaru on the shoulder. "Naruto owes me a rematch from our last eating contest. It will be great to see him again."

The Hokage interrupted their musings and said, "Nara Shikamaru, you are in overall command of the mission but the medical matters are Sakura's area. When you link up with Naruto he may have some missions from the Fang Country Daimyo to pay off Jiraiya's debts so you are to coordinate with him."

"Jiraiya-sama's debts?" asked Shikamaru.

Tsunade snorted. "Jiraiya has racked up a great deal of medical expenses and once again it has fallen on Naruto's shoulders to bail Jiraiya out of a sticky situation which is where the missions from the Fang Country Daimyo come in. How my blockheaded, perverted teammate managed to train the Fourth Hokage so successfully is beyond me. You have your orders. Pack for a month long mission just in case. You are to leave as soon as you are ready."

Being dismissed the four chunin went down to the base of the Hokage Tower and had an impromptu team meeting. Sakura was already looking over Jiraiya's medical reports. "Well, there is nothing life threatening going on but Jiraiya-sama is in bad shape. We should move out this afternoon or first thing in the morning at the latest."

"I'm more worried about Naruto doing something crazy before we get there." said Shikamaru. "With the way he operates the knucklehead could spark off a war with a _simple mission_. I say we move out this afternoon before Fang Country is laid to waste."

….

 **Fang Country, Daimyo's Compound**

Naruto was in the Daimyo's office discussing a possible mission. " _Ahahaha_ …. ** _No_** ; just no Daimyo-sama. I'm not going to assassinate the Daimyo of Claw Country even if he _is_ an unreasonable jerk. Konoha is on good terms with both Fang and Claw Countries and it would be bad to destabilize the region. I understand you have border tensions but I'm not about to start a war because of the political differences your two countries have."

Seeing his bright idea to get rid of a political rival had foundered the Daimyo said, "I'll have to respect your position as a representative of Konoha. Let's find some more suitable missions and just forget about that first one okay?"

"Certainly!" said Naruto with a beaming smile that would have made Maito Gai proud. ' _Whew, I dodged a landmine there. What the hell is this man thinking? I'll have to report this to Baa-chan_.' "So what else did you have in mind Daimyo-sama?"

The Daimyo went through his papers nervously trying to cover his ' _little'_ faux pas. "There have been some bandits led by a missing nin in the southern rivers of Fang Country we need to get rid of. Could you take care of that for me?"

Naruto got serious and asked "Do you have any specifics? It would be a B-rank mission minimum but it depends on the level of the missing nin as to the actual level."

"The ninja in question is Mizu Aki who we know little about. She has twenty or so bandits helping her and has been terrorizing the south for months. We can't seem to catch her in the forests." explained the Daimyo.

Naruto got out his bingo book. "Mizu Aki: B rank missing nin who was a former member of the Nokizaru Group that specialize in assassinating other ninjas. She had a falling out with them and lost her title of 'Hiding in water member.' Guess it makes sense she'd hide here where there's lots of rivers." Naruto looked over the specifics and it showed she specialized in demolitions and was often hired by terrorist groups. Oddly her main weapon was a crossbow. She had a pretty face with white hair and pupiless light blue eyes. Rumor had it she could always be two places at once indicating she at least knew the water clone technique. The bounty on her wasn't that huge since she wasn't affiliated with a major village. "This is an A rank mission." said Naruto as he closed his bingo book. "If you agree to deduct the Konoha standard A rank mission pay from Master Jiraiya's medical expenses once it's carried out I'll agree to it."

Naruto's tone told the Daimyo that the ninja wouldn't budge on the amount. "Done." said the Daimyo. "I'll have my intelligence people turn over what little we know on her to you this evening after dinner."

"Thank you Daimyo-sama." said Naruto bowing. "I'll get a plan together. I'll need maps of the southern regions and rivers as well."

The Daimyo summoned a servant and said. "Get Naruto-kun whatever information he needs for his mission." With that, Naruto and the servant bowed again and departed for the library.

….

Over the next couple of days Naruto discovered just how _bad_ the maps were of the southern region of Fang Country. There were three major river routes and he was looking over an atlas. He had an overlay of areas where Mizu Aki and her group had struck over time. The next day he went out to the shipping companies that had suffered losses and found they had _much_ better maps that charted the rivers in great detail. His eyes kept going to a particular peninsula between the two largest rivers. "This is where I'll start hunting Chiffon-chan." he said as he pointed to the peninsula. "It's an ideal place to hide a base and none of the hits have been close to it. It's centralized and the two main river routes combine right by it."

"Don't you mean this is where _we'll_ start hunting Naruto-kun?" asked Chiffon. The two had bickered about it and Naruto didn't want to endanger her but having seen what she could do he had no delusions that she couldn't defend herself. With her volt weapon she could easily reduce a tree to splinters.

The blonde Ninja sighed. "I guess since you'll follow me even if I say no so we'd better plan to go as a team. What do _you_ think?" he asked as he pointed to the peninsula.

"I think that what you've figured out is devious and clever." said Chiffon. "In conventional warfare such tactics would never be used but for some sort of terrorist it makes sense."

"That's how we ninjas think Chiffon-chan." said Naruto. "To fight a ninja you have to think outside of the box. I learned that the hard way."

"What about that point?" ask Chiffon pointing towards some high ground on an island. "That looks like an ideal lookout point for any of the three rivers."

Naruto nodded. "I thought so too. We'll be going there first. Unless I miss my guess we'll find a small lookout post there….and maybe a couple of bandits we can interrogate. It would also be in direct line of sight with a base on the peninsula for mirror signals."

Between Naruto's training as a ninja in tactics from Jiraiya and Chiffon's training as a field commander as a high ranking Pandora the two complimented each other very well….

"We'll set out first thing in the morning." said Naruto as he sealed up the maps for the night.

….

 **Location unknown….**

"…. Protocol One Command of Aoi Gengo…." repeated the monotone voice.

A holographic image of Aoi Gengo appeared in front of her. "….Ultimately we were just buying time." he said in a static filled voice. "The Novas won and like that humanity's survivors were set back to the dark ages. The Novas were unto gods sent to punish mankind whose reach had exceeded his grasp. Mankind's greatest weakness was himself. Our powerful Pandoras under my personal command were a glimmer of hope against the Novas for a brief time but Chevalier couldn't bear the thought of such power being outside of their control. They sent their own Pandoras against us and the civil war that resulted left us helpless when the next wave of Novas came…."

"….In a last bid for humanity's survival a number of Pandoras were recreated through supercloning technology in order to continue the fight. They were hidden deep underground in the labs they were recreated in for the sake of mankind….You have to gather them into one united front under your command as you are the highest rank of those that have been recreated…."

"….Su-Na Lee, you and those under your command must carry out my will…."

Red eyes opened for the first time….

….

 **Morning, Fang Country Main Road**

Shikamaru and his team arrived with little trouble at the main gates into Fang Country. The Nara heir said in a bored tone as he presented his paperwork, "Konoha Chunin Nara Shikamaru and my team arriving from Fire Country. We are here to render medical assistance to Jiraiya-sama once we report in to the Fang Country Daimyo."

The Head Guard stepped forward. "Your group is expected Nara-san. I'll need to inspect each of you papers before I can allow you to enter Fang Country first however."

The Nara yawned and handed over his I.D. "Knock yourself out guard-san." Then he went and sat on a bench to doze….Everyone else present just sweat dropped at Shikamaru's antics….

Within the hour the four Konoha chunins were through the gates and formally welcomed into Fang Country. After reaching town hey had a filling meal because they were all hungry (Choji was bordering on starvation) and checked out the Hospital since it was along the way. Entering the Hospital they were greeted by the same not so friendly nurse at the desk that Naruto and Chiffon met when they first arrived. After they explained they were there to see Jiraiya her answer was predictably surly. "That pervert? Why would you want to see him? _Especially_ you young girls!"

Sakura explained, "I'm a medic nin from Konoha that was dispatched here to speed Jiraiya-sama's healing by the Hokage herself. The Daimyo-sama of Fang Country is aware of our mission. Now if you'll-"

"You won't be going near that pervert without written permission from the Office of the Daimyo himself!" snarled the nurse. "I know how you ninjas operate. You're planning to escape with that lecher so he won't have to pay his medical bills! Out with you! Out I say!"

….

The four chunin level ninjas were standing outside looking a bit shocked. Even Shikamaru was wide eyed. "What just happened here?" asked the Nara genius.

"I'm guessing they really had a bad experience with ninjas skipping out without paying in the past?" asked Choji.

"That or they really had a bad experience with Jiraiya-sama." said Sakura in a flat tone.

"Ya think?!" exclaimed Ino. "That old bat was rabid crazy! I think she needs her shots. I've met dogs at the Inuzuka kennels with much better attitudes."

Shikamaru sweat dropped at Ino's assessment but couldn't find an argument against it that wasn't troublesome. "Well, as much of a drag as it is I think the best choice would be to go on to the Daimyo's Compound as originally planned. It isn't like Jiraiya-sama is going anywhere. They may have him tied up for all we know."

Sakura nodded. "Well, the sooner we see the Daimyo and link up with Naruto; the sooner we can resolve this whole situation."

"Right, let's set out!" said Ino. "Hurry up Shikamaru, we're burning daylight."

"Damn troublesome, bossy woman…." muttered Shikamaru under his breath as he fell into step with Choji behind the two kunoichis.

After the chunin team was once again checked over by the Daimyo's guards, they reached the Daimyo's compound by noon. They were soon welcomed into the compound by the chancellor. "Welcome, you are expected Konoha ninjas. I'm afraid Daimyo-sama is taking his lunch right now so it will be a bit until you can see him."

Shikamaru nodded respectfully, "Is Genin Uzumaki Naruto available then? We have much we need to discuss with him."

"I'm sorry but Naruto-sama isn't available either." said the chancellor cordially. "He and his concubine Chiffon-san departed early this morning."

Sakura's enraged voice echoed throughout Fang Country. " ** _NARUTO HAS A_** ** _CONCUBINE?!_** ** _I'LL_** ** _KILL_** ** _THAT PERVERT!_** "

….

POSTSCRIPT:

Well, this chapter was pretty much a prelude to a battle in the south of Fang Country next chapter. We finally have our friends from Konoha entering the picture. We also have seen the introduction of the Pandora Su-Na Lee. Now for the important questions: When will Team Shikamaru manage to see the Daimyo? Will Jiraiya ever get out of the hospital? Will Naruto complete his mission successfully? For all that matter, will the situation of Chiffon being a "concubine" be explained before Sakura takes the moral high ground murders both Naruto and Jiraiya? See you next chapter. Blue out. 11/8/15. Updated 1/22/19


	5. Chapter 5

_**Naruto: Ice Burn**_

Blanket disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Freezing

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

This is the last fully updated chapter; chapter 6 is half new, after that it's all new. Here is chapter 5. Enjoy!

Last Time:

 _The four chunin level ninjas were standing outside looking a bit shocked. Even Shikamaru was wide eyed. "What just happened here?" asked the Nara genius._

 _"I'm guessing they really had a bad experience with ninjas skipping out without paying in the past?" asked Choji._

 _"That or they really had a bad experience with Jiraiya-sama." said Sakura in a flat tone._

 _"Ya think?!" exclaimed Ino. "That old bat was rabid crazy! I think she needs her shots. I've met dogs at the Inuzuka kennels with much better attitudes."_

 _Shikamaru sweat dropped at Ino's assessment but couldn't find an argument against it that wasn't troublesome. "Well, as much of a drag as it is I think the best choice would be to go on to the Daimyo's Compound as originally planned. It isn't like Jiraiya-sama is going anywhere. They may have him tied up for all we know."_

 _Sakura nodded. "Well, the sooner we see the Daimyo and link up with Naruto; the sooner we can resolve this whole situation."_

 _"_ _Right, let's set out!" said Ino. "Hurry up Shikamaru, we're burning daylight."_

 _"_ _Damn troublesome, bossy woman…." muttered Shikamaru under his breath as he fell into step with Choji behind the two kunoichis._

 _After the chunin team was once again checked over by the Daimyo's guards, they reached the Daimyo's compound by noon. They were soon welcomed into the compound by the chancellor. "Welcome, you are expected Konoha ninjas. I'm afraid Daimyo-sama is taking his lunch right now so it will be a bit until you can see him."_

 _Shikamaru nodded respectfully, "Is Genin Uzumaki Naruto available then? We have much we need to discuss with him."_

 _"_ _I'm sorry but Naruto-sama isn't available either." said the chancellor cordially. "He and his concubine Chiffon-san departed early this morning."_

 _Sakura's enraged voice echoed throughout Fang Country. "_ _ **NARUTO HAS A**_ _ **CONCUBINE?!**_ _ **I'LL**_ _ **KILL**_ _ **THAT PERVERT!**_ _"_

Chapter 5

 **Fang Country, Southern Region**

Chiffon and Naruto were quietly moving through a heavily forested area with lots of swampland. They could hear the rush of the rivers as they traveled between them. Their goal? The small island that they believed was a lookout point. Even if it wasn't they could survey the area from there so it would not be a total loss. Naruto came to a shallow stream and picked up Chiffon so he could quickly water walk across it. The small island was heavily overgrown with vegetation and giant ferns everywhere so getting to the high point on the island wouldn't be difficult without being noticed.

It took a bit of scouting but the pair found a narrow trail that had been hacked through all of the plant life that led upwards. There were obviously footprints tracked through the damp earth from multiple trips up and down the hill. Because he could move silently Naruto was scouting about twenty feet ahead of Chiffon. Around noon they heard voices up ahead and Naruto ran into some very primitive ninja traps that that the blonde ninja easily disarmed. Naruto wondered if there weren't more missing nins involved other than Mizu Aki. On the other hand the traps were so basic and obvious that Naruto felt a fresh genin could have made them. The humidity was still high but the ground became relatively dry as they travelled upwards so there wasn't as much of a trail when they neared the top.

Naruto heard voices and motioned Chiffon forward as he listened. He noticed the volt texture clothing that Chiffon was wearing was a jungle camouflage*① and wished he too could create whatever camo he needed for such an occasion. Her original outfit was some sort of short skirted school uniform which made no sense to Naruto at all so he was very thankful that she could switch more or less at will.

The two quietly listened in on the conversation at the top of the hill. A deep male voice said, "Damn it! I hate this stinking lookout point. We can't even light a fire up here because the smoke would give us away."

A female voice replied, "Quit your bitching Ito, it isn't like its cold up here. It's hot and humid as hell. Why on earth would you want a fire?"

A second male voice of a medium timbre said, "Ito is just thinking with his stomach. We can't cook hot food up here. I know you were a ninja like Aki is Suzu but we weren't. We don't handle the elements as well so cut us some slack. Personally I think we should leave Fang Country since they've been sending out more hunting parties to find us."

"Bah! You are just both wimps!" complained Suzu loudly. "This is nothing and Aki-sama has wiped out anyone looking for us. We have plenty of time. Besides, my genius traps would catch anyone who is stupid enough to come to this little island."

"If you say so Suzu." answered Ito sounding defeated. "Togusa and I aren't ninjas after all. I've got to take a piss. I'll be right back."

Naruto and Chiffon heard Ito coming down the trail towards them and quickly concealed themselves in the foliage. They watched as a large, scarred up bandit with a machete strapped to his back as he travelled about twenty feet down to a spot near the closest trap was set up and relieved himself.

Naruto whispered to Chiffon. "I'll take him out silently as he comes back." A few moments later Ito trudged back up the hill and felt a hand clamp over his mouth as he was pulled back into the thick foliage by Naruto. The man tried to struggle but Naruto slit his throat is silence with a kunai. Seconds later Ito stopped moving forever and the blonde ninja gently lowered the body to the ground without a sound. Then Naruto pulled the man back a little further into the undergrowth so the blood pool wouldn't leak into the trail up the hill. The orange loving ninja whispered, "One down."

"Let's take the other two." whispered Chiffon.

Naruto nodded. "You take the bandit named Togusa out. I'll try to take the ninja alive."

The two crept up the hill and saw Suzu standing with her back to them and Togusa standing to the side a little further away looking down at the river. "What's taking Ito so damn long?" growled Suzu irritably.

Togusa turned and caught a glimpse of Chiffon's blonde locks at the edge of the camp. He was about to say something but Chiffon appeared behind him in an illusion turn and ran him through with her claw that sent blood everywhere. Togusa was elevated in the air with the claw's fingers sticking out of him in a gory mess. His eyes were wide in terror as he gurgled some blood out of his mouth. All Suzu could see from her angle was the terrible claw sticking out of Togusa's chest and the smiling monster whose face was in the shadow behind Togusa's body. She froze up in horror. Then Suzu then blacked out from a quick chop to the neck from Naruto. She'd been a sitting duck just standing there frozen stiff.

Naruto nodded silently at Chiffon who dropped Togusa's corpse to the ground before withdrawing her claw with a meaty 'squelch' noise. In the old days Naruto would have lost his lunch at such a macabre spectacle but he'd learned to tune it out. Chiffon smiled and nodded as she saw Naruto rapidly restraining Suzu with ninja wire. The Pandora made her volt weapon disappear and walked over. "What are we going to do with her Naruto-kun?" she asked.

' _Damn Chiffon-chan is ruthless_.' thought Naruto with a cringe. "We're going to wake her up, interrogate her and then execute her." said Naruto in a clinical tone. He studied Suzu's face and saw her scratched Taki headband before he quickly got out his bingo book. He found her entry quick enough. "Shinobu Suzu. She's in my bingo book as a D-ranked deserter from Taki. She was a genin when she ran five years ago. Her head's only worth five thousand ryo. Hmmm….Hardly worth wasting time on. After seeing what you did to her buddy I figure she'll sing like a bird if you threaten her with that claw of yours Chiffon-chan."

Suzu was abruptly awakened by smelling salts a few moments later and found that she was completely bound with ninja wire. The first thing she saw was Naruto putting the smelling salts away and his Konoha headband. Then she saw the ever smiling Chiffon over his shoulder with her claw on display. Suzu shivered in fright and Naruto added to the pressure by slamming a mass of killing intent into the former Taki Ninja.

"You're going to answer some questions Shinobu Suzu." said Naruto harshly. "If you cooperate I'll kill you painlessly afterwards. Otherwise you're going to be slowly torn apart by my friend here in the most painful ways possible."

Suzu shivered as Chiffon gently gripped Suzu's head with her claw and said, "I think she'd rather cooperate wouldn't you Suzu-san?" The caress of steel on her face made Suzu lose control of her bladder and she whispered in a panicked tone. "I'll do anything you want!"

Naruto said, "Let's start with how many bandits and ninjas are in your little group that's been terrorizing Fang Country Suzu-san…."

….

Thirty minutes later Naruto sealed Suzu's head in a scroll to collect the bounty. He turned to Chiffon. "Other than Mizu Aki they have one other ninja named Oboru Goro who is a missing nin from Iwa. He's also a genin. The thirty-two remaining bandits are all run of the mill. If we're careful we can take them out piecemeal or by ambush. Their main base is right where we predicted on that peninsula and they have a back up base due south of it. I think Mizu Aki will probably be a bigger problem than everyone else combined…."

….

 **Fang Country, Daimyo's Compound**

Shikamaru was sitting there bored in a waiting room with his teammates. They'd been waiting all afternoon to see the Daimyo. Ino was getting stir crazy and Sakura was quietly reading the table books lying around in the waiting room area. On the positive side the Chancellor had seen to their every need and plenty of food and refreshments had been served so Choji was happy. They all couldn't help but wonder what their fifteen year old classmate Naruto was dong with a _concubine_ of all things. Ino was talking to one of the serving maids about that very subject….

The maid said, "Chiffon-san is amazingly beautiful and an incredibly talented dancer. The Daimyo himself greatly complimented her on her talents. I'd guess she's still in her teens."

"So what does she look like?" asked Ino in full gossip mode.

"Well, she has long dark blonde hair and a lovely face. She seems to always be smiling and has a kind and sunny disposition."

Ino nodded, "What about her body? Is she tall or short?"

The maid thought a minute and said, "She has a slim and athletic dancer's body and is quite voluptuous. It makes me jealous to be honest. I wish **_I_** had a body like that. Daimyo-sama hoped she would be his concubine but it was quickly explained she was Naruto-sama's. She's about average height, maybe five foot five or maybe five foot six. All in all she's quite radiant."

Choji raised his eyebrows and said, "I wonder what Naruto did to land such a hot babe."

The maid giggled. "As handsome and strong as Naruto-sama is it's to be expected don't you think? You can get lost in those amazing blue eyes and those adorable whisker tattoos. When he smiles it makes you want to melt." she said dreamily.

Ino and Sakura were staring at the maid as if she'd just sprouted a second head. Sakura asked, "Ummm….what about the _orange_?"

"Orange?" asked the maid looking puzzled.

Ino explained, "Uzumaki Naruto always wears a baggy orange jumpsuit. It's a crime against fashion."

Giggling again the maid said, "Naruto-sama wasn't wearing orange. He had on a snug dark blue uniform that was almost black. It showed off his simply _amazing_ body. Any sane girl would love to sleep in his strong arms." The maid soon returned to her duties and excused herself thereafter.

Sakura and Ino were staring at each other in disbelief. Ino said slowly, "So Naruto has turned into some kind of hottie with fashion sense while he was away? I cannot believe this."

The pink haired medic said, "Naruto without orange is like an ocean without water. Maybe we're dealing with an imposter."

Shikamaru groaned. "This is troublesome. She did say he had blue eyes and whisker marks. Maybe he just decided on a change of uniform. It's no big deal."

Ino and Sakura both pondered for a moment before shaking their heads in synch with each other and declaring, "Nope!"

Choji face palmed. "What about the whisker marks then?"

"They could have been put on with a marker or makeup." said Ino with a calculative look in her eyes.

"I'll leave you two kunoichi to your troublesome conspiracy theory then." said Shikamaru rolling his eyes. "It's too much of a drag to argue about it."

"You'll see we're right when 'Naruto' gets back Shikamaru." said Ino in a scolding tone.

"Maybe he and his girlfriend just went out on a date." offered Choji.

Sakura shook her head. "A date with Naruto would consist of going to a ramen stand and watching Naruto gorge himself. Assuming this is the _real_ Naruto it wouldn't be romantic at all."

Choji said, "Come on; I'm sure there's more to our favorite knucklehead than that."

Both kunoichi once again shook their heads in unison and said, "Nope!"

….

 **Fang Country, Southern Region**

Chiffon and Naruto's ' _date'_ at the bandit's main base turned out to be quite the little bloodbath. Both of them were covered in bloodstains and the bandits never knew what hit them. Between Naruto's clones, wind blades and Chiffon's claw they'd completely decimated the camp and were counting up the dead. "I count twenty three bandits and Oboru Goro is dead." said Naruto as he sealed Goro's severed head. "That leaves Mizu Aki and nine bandits at the other base in theory."

"Those wind blades you used on the main area were devastating Naruto-kun." said Chiffon. "They were invisible and half of the bandits were cut down before they even realized they were under attack."

Naruto shook his head. "I just wish I understood _how_ I know these attacks. I see the guy in my dreams using them and then I can use them too. I may have to ask Ero-sennin about this. It's just not natural."

"It is strange but you can't argue with the results." said Chiffon as she looked at the wooden building in the center of the camp. It was cleanly cut into pieces along with everyone in it. "Maybe they are sealed memories of yours."

"They might be sealed memories of someone else but not mine." said Naruto with a shrug. ' _Could this have something to do with Kyubi?_ ' he wondered to himself. ' _I'm starting to get worried. Maybe I'll talk to Chiffon-chan after this mission. I need to tell her about Kyubi and all anyway. I know I can trust her somehow. Maybe it's because I dream so much about her too_.'

"I think it's safe to say our remaining enemies are aware of us and will be lying in wait to ambush us Naruto-kun." said Chiffon bringing Naruto out of his thoughts.

Naruto nodded. "You're absolutely right. With all the screaming and the noise these guys made it would be impossible _not_ to know about us."

The blonde ninja hit the dirt and pushed Chiffon down as he avoided a crossbow shot. Making a dozen shadow clones as distractions he said quietly. "It seems Mizu Aki has already found us." he said. "Look out for the bandits and I'll hunt down Aki." Chiffon nodded and vanished in an illusion turn as Naruto and his clones began to fan out and search the perimeter. About that time he heard the beginnings of a tropical storm rolling in. Within minutes the sky grew dark and heavy rain started coming down. ' _Great! That just gave a huge advantage to Aki and I can hardly hear over this storm. I hope Chiffon-chan is safe_.'

Naruto kept dodging the chakra enhanced crossbow bolts that where being fired at him from various directions. His own shadow clones took out two of Aki's water clones by ambush but he lost four shadow clones in return. Figuring Aki would lose in a war of attrition Naruto sent out another dozen clones to hunt and was using sensory jutsu he'd also learned from his dreams he decided to just to lay low and stay out of the line of fire. For forty five grueling minutes Naruto played cat and mouse with Aki in the rainstorm. He sensed a chakra flare nearby of a water clone being created. ' _I've got you now!_ ' he thought as he shot quickly through the drenched foliage.

….

 **Fang Country, Daimyo's Compound**

Shikamaru came out of the Daimyo's office after the group formally greeted him in his throne room. He had a _very_ distressed look on his face. Gathering the others together Shikamaru said, "Naruto isn't on a date. He and his lady friend departed on an A-ranked mission to hunt down a B-ranked missing nin and her bandit group." The others all gasped. "I don't know what possessed Naruto to try to take on such a task or drag his civilian girlfriend into it but I think he's out of his mind. We just need to hope that they both make it back okay and intact."

"What are we going to do Shikamaru?" asked Ino frantically. "Should we go after them? Do we know where they are?"

The Nara heir shook his head. "All the Daimyo would say is they are dealing with a problem in southern Fang Country and that he had every confidence that Naruto was capable of taking care of it because he's Jiraiya-sama's apprentice. If they don't return by tomorrow morning we will demand more details and try to search for them." It was obvious Shikamaru's mind was made up though he was very concerned.

Sakura worried for her old teammate. ' _Naruto was always strong but could he possibly take care of this alone with a civilian tagging along? I hope that you are safe Naruto_.'

Shikamaru's team were all worried for their friend and hoped that he would somehow be all right….

….

 **Location Unknown** ….

Su-na Lee was looking over the many tubes containing Pandoras in the facility she woke up in. Her red eyes narrowed. "I can't believe this." thought the black haired Korean Pandora aloud. "The computer said they were _all alive!_ " Looking at the tubes she saw the fluid in them was discolored and contaminated. The vast majority of the Pandoras were dead and they obviously had been for decades if not centuries. Looking at the decay and crystallization of her fellow _'survivors'_ made Su-na want to scream. She grit her teeth and said, "Computer, how many Pandoras are preserved here?"

"There are fifty one Pandoras preserved in this facility including you Commander Su-Na Lee." answered the Artificial Intelligence robotically.

"….And how many are still alive in this facility…?" asked Su-na.

The AI whirred and clicked for a moment and replied, "There are fifty one."

The Pandora fought her urge to wreck the computer and said, "Let me change the question then….Tell me how many Pandoras can be revived."

Once again the computer seemed agonizingly slow to the Pandora and it said, "Two Pandoras can be revived."

The red eyed commander sighed. "Bring up the data on the two that can be revived."

"Data cannot be retrieved on the two Pandoras." said the AI. "Some data has been lost. Shall I begin revival procedures?"

Su-na nodded to herself. ' _At least I'm not alone against the Novas. I hope this works_.' "Proceed with revival procedures computer."

….

 **Fang Country, Southern Region**

Naruto zoomed in on Mizu Aki from above. Her white hair was drenched and matted. She looked exhausted. Her water clone was scouting ahead of her when she sensed Naruto at the last second. She whipped around and tried to block with her crossbow at the last second because she hadn't had time to reload it. Naruto drove her into the ground with a single handed rasengan to her gut. Blood and mud splashed everywhere as Naruto saw the light fade from her eyes. Mizu Aki was dead….

Naruto heard a muffled explosion in the distance over the sound of the rainfall which caught his attention. Then Naruto was hit with a water chakra enhanced crossbow bolt from behind through the shoulder that sent blood flying. The bolt went clean through his shoulder as he rolled with the impact. ' _A water clone? It should have dispersed when she died!_ ' he thought with wide eyes.

Another Mizu Aki appeared from the foliage and screamed at Naruto, " ** _You bastard! What have you done to my twin sister?! I'll kill you for hurting her!_** " The enraged kunoichi ran towards the downed Naruto screaming for vengeance and Naruto darted a single shuriken at her.

The second Mizu Aki saw it coming and moved to avoid its trajectory when Naruto made the hand signs and said "Shuriken shadow clone justu!" The missing nin didn't even have time to scream as the single shuriken multiplied into a hundred and a veritable wall of steel cut her down.

Naruto saw the remaining water clones disperse and got up nursing his injured shoulder. "So Mizu Aki was actually a set of twins. No wonder she was always two places at once. If the second one hadn't lost her temper and charged straight at me she might have been able to finish me off. I wonder which one is the real Aki and which is the twin…." Naruto sat down and leaned against a tree. He was mentally exhausted and his rapidly healing shoulder hurt like hell. He closed his eyes after making two shadow clones to guard. He just needed a second to re-gather himself and to go look for Chiffon-chan….

….

 ** _Naruto's Mindscape_** ….

Kurama watched as the exhausted Naruto appeared there. " ** _So you survived, well done_**." complimented the ancient fox.

Naruto looked at Kurama and said, "Who the hell are you and what have you done with Kyubi you imposter?!"

The bijuu sweat dropped. " ** _Look kid; errr….Naruto. A lot has happened since you nearly died in that mine from the fall. You're seeing Asura's memories and learning his powers rapidly. I want to….help you_**."

" _WHAAAAT?!_ " screeched Naruto. "You, _Kyubi_ ; the self proclaimed embodiment of malice and hatred want to help _me?!_ I don't know if I've been smoking something or you have but this whole situation is fucked up beyond all recognition!"

" ** _Listen brat; I didn't come to this decision lightly! If you weren't Asura's reincarnation I would still hate your guts!_** " bellowed Kurama.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the glaring fox and said "Who the hell is this Asura you're babbling about?"

Kurama said, " ** _Well, at least you're asking the right questions instead acting stupid. YOU, Uzumaki Naruto are the reincarnation of Otsutsuki Asura who was the second son of Otsutsuki Hagoromo that you know as the Sage of the Six Paths. I didn't want to believe it myself but you possess Asura's chakra and are learning to use his techniques through his memories that you see as dreams. Asura was my friend and….I would like to help you as a result_** …."

"The brown haired guy with the monk's staff and to sword is Asura?" seeing Kurama nod he asked, "Why the hell was he fighting his own brother?"

Kurama narrowed his eyes. " ** _It boils down to the fact his older brother Indra was a total dick_**."

Naruto exploded into laughter. "Bwahahaha! I was under the impression he was an egotistical prick from what he said in my dreams!"

" ** _Well, he was_**." said the fox. " ** _He disrespected the Old Man's wishes for peace and made war on Ashura instead. He even tried to enslave us nine bijuu but Ashura protected us_**."

"Hmmm….so I'm learning from the memories of Asura." said Naruto. "I guess that explains a lot. Why aren't you….so angry and hateful anymore fox?"

" ** _When Asura's chakra was released within your body it made me feel more at peace. I'll help you because I owe him_**." said Kurama.

Naruto puzzled for a moment. "So what's your name fox? I mean; I doubt it's _nine tails_."

" ** _My name is Kurama, Naruto. You are the first person to ask me my name in eons actually_**." said the bijuu.

"Well Kuruma, I- Oh shit! I have to find Chiffon-chan!" exclaimed the blonde.

Kurama rested his chin on his forepaw and said, " ** _By all means, go find your mate_**." As Naruto vanished Kurama thought, ' ** _Maybe this will work out after all_** ….'

….

 ** _Back in the Forest_** ….

Naruto's eyes sprang open in panic as he worried for Chiffon-chan. His shoulder was mostly healed and the rain had let up. Using his sensory ninjutsu he soon found Chiffon's unique signature to the south. She didn't have chakra in a traditional sense but Naruto could easily sense her stigmatic body nevertheless. He left to additional clones to seal up the heads of the Mizu Aki twins and rapidly travelled south to Chiffon-chan. When he got there he found Chiffon covered in as much mud and blood as he was looking quite disheveled. She was sitting on a tree stump. It was obvious to him that she was relaxed but on guard. The base that the bandits once used for backup was a smoldering pile of wreckage….and obviously where the explosion sound he'd been distracted by earlier came from.

" _Chiffon-chan!_ Chiffon-chan; are you all right?" asked Naruto urgently as he came to a stop in front of her.

Chiffon stood up looking as battered as he was. She threw her arms around him and gave him a passionate kiss that completely took his breath away as he kissed her back. When they broke apart for air they were both blushing. "I'm….I'm so glad you're okay Naruto-kun." she stammered out. He noticed her gold eyes were wide open and full of emotion.

He gently hugged her and cradled her body against his. "All that matters to me is you're safe Chiffon-chan."

After a few minutes they separated while still holding hands and looked at each other. "We're a real mess." she said with a giggle.

"What happened down here?" asked Naruto motioning towards the base.

Chiffon replied, "They couldn't defeat me in open combat so the survivors tried to lure me into the base and blow me up along with themselves. It didn't work though I got singed. What about Mizu Aki?"

"Mizu Aki was actually a set of identical twins that kept up the pretence they were one person." explained Naruto. "I played cat and mouse with the two of them throughout the whole rainstorm. I killed on with a rasengan but the other nearly got me before I took her out with shurikenjutsu."

Chiffon was looking Naruto over. "Is that what happened to your shoulder?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah but it's almost healed now. I'll be all better by the time we get back to the Daimyo's Compound. I have _a lot_ to tell you on the way back Chiffon-chan."

The two met up halfway with the shadow clones carrying the scrolls of the two Mizu Aki's heads and equipment. Naruto unsealed a simple meal and they ate before heading back to the Daimyo's Compound looking rather beat up and worn out.

….

 **Fang Country, Daimyo's Compound**

"So the Fox's name is Kurama huh? Maybe you two can become friends some day." said Chiffon with a smile.

"That would be….nice." replied Naruto. He had quietly explained _everything_ to Chiffon on the way back as they travelled through the forests and she seemed very happy that he'd placed his faith in her. They both felt a bit closer though neither one of them brought up the spontaneous kiss they both enjoyed so much.

It was about seven in the evening when the mangled pair made it back to the Fang Daimyo's Compound and the entire staff was horrified to see the two honored guests of then Daimyo looking so battered.

Sakura and the others were alerted to the situation and immediately rushed down to the medical ward to see what had happened. "This is troublesome." said Shikamaru worriedly. "First he took an A-rank mission, then he dragged his girlfriend along and now they are injured. I hope that they are all right."

Sakura was the first in and saw both Naruto and Chiffon stained with mud and blood. Taking charge she said, "These clothes need to come off _now_ so we can check them for injuries!" The Daimyo's medical staff instantly obeyed the medic kunoichi as she organized things and handed out the orders. She put Ino to work but told Shikamaru and Choji to get out because they were in the way. Choji and Shikamaru were soon out on a couch in the hall wondering when the hell Sakura inherited Tsunade's forcefulness. It was about an hour later that both Chiffon and Naruto were one hundred percent cleaned up and Sakura was finished giving them a thorough check over.

One thing Sakura had noticed was Chiffon seemed to have a healing factor much like Naruto*② though she didn't know why.*③

Sakura was talking to Naruto and Chiffon. "You are both completely fine except for fatigue. After you inform the Daimyo about your mission you'll need to report the full situation to Shikamaru as he is ranking officer. I don't know what possessed you to take your _concubine_ into a combat situation Naruto. You and I will be _discussing_ this later." Sakura's expression softened. I'm just glad you are okay. I was worried."

Naruto gave a smile. "Thanks Sakura-chan. As long as Chiffon-chan is okay I don't care about me."

"Thank you for your help Sakura-san." said Chiffon smiling. Ino had been seriously spooked when she looked into Chiffon's rather unusual eyes. Sakura was really curious as to what clan she hailed from. Both of the kunoichis thought Chiffon was a really beautiful young woman eyes or otherwise and wondered about Naruto's changes as well. He was much taller and seemed to be nothing but lean muscle. Ino was having a hard time not staring with her mouth watering and Sakura wondered what kind of training he'd gone through to look _that_ good. Of course she also wondered about Chiffon and how she had become Naruto's _concubine_. Still, Sakura couldn't deny there was an obvious affection between the two as they held hands and smiled at each other. There was an air of comfort and trust between them that Sakura had often seen in couples that had been together for a long time.

….

The Fang Country Daimyo was quite delighted that Mizu Aki and her group of brigands would no longer be terrorizing the southern rivers and Naruto had clearly marked the areas on the map for the Daimyo's people to confirm things. Actually it only took showing the Mizu Aki twin's heads in the scroll to the Daimyo _once_ to convince him the job was well done and an A-ranked mission was paid in full towards Jiraiya's medical expenses. Actually the Daimyo was _so_ impressed with Naruto's performance that once he stopped _vomiting in the trash can_ at the sight of two decapitated heads on his desk that he assured Naruto that the Captain of the guards would be _more_ than adequate to show any future _proof_ that the job was well done.

It was a touching display of how much trust the Fang Country Daimyo had for Jiraiya-sama's faithful apprentice….

….

Later that evening after dinner (The Daimyo was surprisingly had not been present –he claimed he had a sour stomach for some reason) Naruto presented his report to Shikamaru and the Nara chunin was both thoroughly impressed and a bit shocked. Actually all four chunins were shocked. The fact Naruto had defeated two B-ranked missing nins in their own element was impressive enough to show them just how much Naruto's power had grown. He had not only sought out and located an enemy outpost but had eliminated most of it using elemental jutsus that none of the others had even begun to _train_ in. It would have been impressive for any _chunin_ , let alone a so called _genin_.

All four chunins were further shocked when they saw Chiffon's **_claw_** and heard what it was capable of doing. Seeing as they saw Oboru Goru's head had literally been _pinched_ off by Chiffon they had no doubt she was _plenty_ capable of defending herself. They were all _very_ curious about her volt weapon but Naruto said it was classified and for the Hokage's ears only and wouldn't budge on the subject at all. Deciding that pressing the issue with an already fatigued Naruto would probably just piss the blonde off (which would be a drag) Shikamaru wisely decided to drop the subject and the group decided to try to arrange other missions with the Fang Country Daimyo in the morning. Hopefully they would get permission from the Daimyo for Sakura to treat Jiraiya-sama as well.

….

Naruto settled into bed and eagerly awaited Chiffon-chan to join him. She beamed at him a moment before she joined him in bed. The two cuddled up facing each other and after talking for a short while they began caressing each other with sweet, sensual kisses. They didn't get too heated but loved the happiness they were sharing. Naruto wanted to explore her amazing body with his hands but restrained himself and kept his hands above her waist. Chiffon loved what Naruto was doing for her as well but decided there was no hurry and just enjoyed basking in his warm and loving touches which she returned. When they finally let sleep take them the pair were snuggled closely in each other's arms….

Neither had any dreams but of each other that night….

POSTSCRIPT:

*① I don't know if there are any set rules for the volt texture school uniforms but for the purposes of this story Chiffon is capable of making whatever clothing she needs for the occasion. It is only limited by her imagination. This is limited to clothes however, No heavy armor or extra weapons will be involved. She has Pandora mode for that.

*② Remember Pandoras are capable of regenerating damaged tissues. As Chiffon's injuries were pretty minor it would just appear that she was healing rapidly like Naruto does.

*③ Sakura and the others still aren't aware of Naruto's status as a jinchuriki at this point.

Well, this chapter didn't turn out too bad. I originally was planning to have a play by play of the bandits getting butchered in a total gore fest but in the end I decided the mindless slaughter wouldn't add much impact to the story or advance the plot in any way, especially considering Chiffon's combat method's are more akin to ripping people into pieces than actually fighting them in any traditional way. I also had a little time to include further interaction with Kurama and show that the fox has finally accepted Naruto as Asura's heir even if they technically aren't friends at present. Lastly, Su-na has two Pandoras to command assuming they wake up. Who are they? See you next time. Blue out 1/9/16. Updated 1/23/19


	6. Chapter 6

_**Naruto: Ice Burn**_

Blanket disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Freezing

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Finally the last of the old is posted! This chapter is about half new/half updated. Here is chapter 6. Enjoy!

[ ] Signifies hand signals

Last Time:

 _Later that evening after dinner (The Daimyo was surprisingly had not been present –he claimed he had a sour stomach for some reason) Naruto presented his report to Shikamaru and the Nara chunin was both thoroughly impressed and a bit shocked. Actually all four chunins were shocked. The fact Naruto had defeated two B-ranked missing nins in their own element was impressive enough to show them just how much Naruto's power had grown. He had not only sought out and located an enemy outpost but had eliminated most of it using elemental jutsus that none of the others had even begun to_ _train_ _in. It would have been impressive for any_ _chunin_ _, let alone a so called genin._

 _All four chunins were further shocked when they saw Chiffon's_ _ **claw**_ _and heard what it was capable of doing. Seeing as they saw Oboru Goru's head had literally been_ _pinched_ _off by Chiffon they had no doubt she was_ _plenty_ _capable of defending herself. They were all very curious about her volt weapon but Naruto said it was classified and for the Hokage's ears only and wouldn't budge on the subject at all. Deciding that pressing the issue with an already fatigued Naruto would probably just piss the blonde off (which would be a drag) Shikamaru wisely decided to drop the subject and the group decided to try to arrange other missions with the Fang Country Daimyo in the morning. Hopefully they would get permission from the Daimyo for Sakura to treat Jiraiya-sama as well._

 _…_ _._

 _Naruto settled into bed and eagerly awaited Chiffon-chan to join him. She beamed at him a moment before she joined him in bed. The two cuddled up facing each other and after talking for a short while they began caressing each other with sweet, sensual kisses. They didn't get too heated but loved the happiness they were sharing. Naruto wanted to explore her amazing body with his hands but restrained himself and kept his hands above her waist. Chiffon loved what Naruto was doing for her as well but decided there was no hurry and just enjoyed basking in his warm and loving touches which she returned. When they finally let sleep take them the pair were snuggled closely in each other's arms…._

 _Neither had any dreams but of each other that night…._

 _…_ _._

Chapter 6

 **Claw Country, Bounty Station**

Kuriarare Kushimaru was once a member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. He was part of one of the strongest generations of swordsmen to date. Kushimaru wielded the deadly long sword Nuibari with brutal efficiency. The man was known for his extreme cruelty as well as his deadliness. He died in the Third Shinobi War while fighting Maito Dai who bravely sacrificed his life using the Eight Gates to save his son Maito Gai and Gai's Teammates, Ebisu and Shiranui Genma. Maito Dai's sacrifice left a tremendous impact on his son that Gai he would pass on to his own students. That was a long time ago….

….And the rumors of Kuriarare Kushimaru's death was highly exaggerated.

It took literal years before Kushimaru healed from his terribly grievous injuries at the hands of Maito Dai and his Eight Gates technique. Kuriarare Kushimaru had to recover in a small village under an alias for over a decade and it took an additional five years before he trained himself in secret back up to fighting strength. Once his body was up to his previous level of mastery, the now gray haired shinobi decided to celebrate by executing everyone in the small village he'd been hiding in so long. He reasoned he didn't want his identity revealed but in reality he just needed a murdering spree to satisfy his urge to kill. The villagers weren't much of a challenge for the lanky master swordsman but he reveled in the cruel slaughter and enjoyed himself immensely nonetheless…. _The wielder of the Nuibari was back with a vengeance_.

After that Kushimaru wandered for months. He was originally going to return to the Bloody Mist to join his fellow swordsman. To his dismay the Kiri bloodline civil war was going strong and most of his fellow swordsmen were all either dead or missing ninjas. Shaking his head in disgust, the wielder of Nuibari decided to set out on his own as a bounty hunter. The tall, lanky masked man looked in the water and took his mask off. He was no longer blonde, his face had aged and he was in his forties now but that made him no less lethal. He was still an A ranked nin to say the least. As it was the swordsman was currently in Claw Country collecting bounties. It was steady but boring work. Sure; Kushimaru enjoyed sadistically killing his victims and laughing manically all the while they were suffering but these bandits and low ranked nins were no challenge to a swordsman of his caliber. He was looking for something to satiate his bloodlust and this just wasn't cutting it….

That's when he heard some interesting news floating around at the bounty station….The B ranked missing nin Mizu Aki was dead. He had considered hunting her down himself but was occupied with other jobs. Her death was a very big topic because the secret was out that she was actually a set of twins was out and they had been executed along with a small army of bandits that had been marauding the area for months across the Fang Country border. As the story had it, all the slaughter was done by a young ninja that was rumored to be the apprentice of Jiraiya of the Sannin. Kuriarare Kushimaru was no fool. He wouldn't stand a chance against Jiraiya-sama. But Jiraiya's apprentice….that got the Nuibari's wielder excited. "It's been a long time since I had a decent fight." he cackled. "This could be fun!"

It wasn't difficult to get the information he wanted by 'convincing' the local bounty station to give him the records he wanted. Kuriarare thought to himself as he read, ' _Uzumaki Naruto, Konoha genin of Fire Country in good standing. 15 years old._ _ **Genin?!**_ _Give me a break! There's no way a genin could have pulled that off by himself. He must be a jonin and a damn good one to have pulled that off. Besides, Jiraiya-sama trained the Yellow Flash himself. This kid's probably a_ _ **monster**_ _. And it takes a monster to challenge the likes of me_.' Kushimaru smiled behind his mask. "Let's see if you can entertain me Uzumaki Naruto…."

The former Kiri jonin looked and found no data on Naruto in the bingo books. ' _Of course, if the kid really is only fifteen he hasn't had time to build up a reputation yet. Too bad he won't live long enough to do so_.' Then he thought aloud, "Looks like I'm off to Fang Country. I'll soon get to see what you're really made of apprentice of Jiraiya-sama…."

….

 **Fang Country, Daimyo's Compound**

 _Naruto's mindscape_ ….

Naruto's body was sleeping peacefully with Chiffon but his mind was training with Kurama as he slept. The Fox was training Naruto more in sensing negative emotions as an introduction to more advanced sensory ninjutsu in general. Naruto already had some knowledge of the concept from his Master Jiraiya and had been learning it in his dreams passed down from Asura but Kurama was giving him hands on training which was the best way Naruto learned (as had Asura in the past). " ** _You are doing better Naruto."_** said the nine tails. ** _"You can sense not only killing intent and others around you but negative feelings directed towards you as well. This will give you an edge if someone is hostile towards you but isn't necessarily aiming to harm you at that particular moment such as a spy_**."

" _So once I develop this skill it will allow me to keep an eye on people who may even be informants and not combatants instead of just those with strong chakra signatures or strong killing intent."_ said Naruto in understanding _. "That could be really handy anywhere. I probably would have detected the second Mizu Aki twin and been able to avoid injury if I'd known this technique_."

Kurama nodded. " ** _Exactly._** **_Alright, I'm going to cast and genjutsu of a crowd and you'll have to pick out who is a threat and who isn't Naruto. After that exercise you need to get some genuine sleep and dream about your mate or whatever you humans do while you're asleep_**."

Naruto blushed. " _I don't know why you keep calling Chiffon-chan my mate_." stammered the blonde.

" ** _Trust me Naruto; the two of you practically get high off each other's pheromones_**." said the fox. " ** _She'll be your mate soon enough_**."

" _Can we please just get to the exercise_?" pleaded Naruto.

" ** _Right! Here we go!_** " responded Kurama.

Naruto worked on it till he had it down and then let his consciousness drift off to sleep….

 _…_ _._

 _Naruto and Chiffon's bedroom_ ….

When morning rolled around Naruto awoke with his face snuggled into Chiffon's _more_ than generous cleavage. He immediately found himself with a raging hard on and was further aroused by the scent of her body fragrance. She had her arms wrapped comfortably around his head and shoulders. Chiffon sighed softly in her sleep as she unconsciously wrapped her right leg around his legs. ' _Oh gods I could die happy right now!_ ' thought Naruto as he stifled a nosebleed. His inner pervert was having a field day….

Chiffon lazily woke up and sighed, "Mmmmm….Naruto-kun." as she stretched. Realizing she was entangled with the object of her affections, she smiled and angled his head to give him a good morning kiss to wake him up. She didn't expect Naruto to reciprocate with so much passion that she felt like her whole body was on fire. After several minutes of heated, erotic kissing they broke for air and looked into each other's lust filled eyes. " ** _Wow_** …." they both said at once. Both of them were panting heavily as they continued to look at one another heatedly. Finally, Chiffon smiled happily and kissed Naruto's nose playfully. He returned her smile and then she shot out of the bed and said, "I get the shower first Naruto-kun!"

Naruto smiled to himself, "You're such a little minx Chiffon-chan." Naruto laid back to soak up the euphoria he felt while Chiffon did the same in the shower. Both of them felt giddy and couldn't wipe the smiles from their faces….

 _Breakfast_ …..

Naruto and Chiffon were sitting with the Konoha ninjas wishing they could have some privacy to just gaze into each other's eyes as they ate….

' _Damn, they've got it bad_ ….' thought Ino. ' _They're completely head over heels for each other….It's really cute actually. I still wonder how such a beautiful girl ended up falling for Naruto. Of course; he's changed a lot. He's_ _ **definitely**_ _dating material now…_.'

Sakura was concerned for Naruto's safety. ' _Who_ _ **is**_ _this Chiffon girl? We know nothing about her background other than she's somehow Naruto's concubine and she's a strong fighter. I hope Naruto knows what he's doing….but she looks just as love struck as he does. Who are you Chiffon Fairchild?_ '

The heir of the Akimichi clan had a different set of priorities. Choji was too engrossed in his fourth helping of breakfast to pay much attention to the two lovebirds.

' _How troublesome_.' thought Shikamaru. ' _Now I have to interrupt them and find out where Chiffon-san is from to make sure she's not some kind of threat. I already know she's_ _ **very**_ _powerful_.' The Nara coughed to get their attention. "So ummm, Naruto; how did you and Chiffon-san meet to begin with?"

Naruto and Chiffon were both jolted out of their mutual reverie and Naruto said, "Well I kind of rescued Chiffon-chan from a situation in Iron Country and we've been travelling together ever since."

Shikamaru's normally sleepy eyes bugged out. " _Iron Country?!"_ he whispered loudly _._ "What were you doing in Iron Country?! Ninjas are _forbidden_ there!"

Naruto explained, "I was undercover for Jiraiya-sensei, I can't say much more other than it's classified."

"What if you'd been caught?" whispered Sakura worriedly.

"Well, obviously I would have had to escape or I'd have been executed." said Naruto matter of factly. "But I wasn't so no worries right?"

The other ninjas sweat dropped, ' _Only you Naruto_ ….'

"So what was this _situation_ you rescued Chiffon from Naruto?" asked Ino.

Naruto thought for a moment and said, "It's kind of hard to explain. These two children were being stalked by a wolf in the mining village I was laying low in and I tackled it so they could run. The wolf and I were fighting and we accidently fell down an abandoned mineshaft below the town and the wolf died from the impact. Since I heal up fast I survived the fall and started looking for a way out. That's when I stumbled across the place Chiffon-chan was being held in and I got her out of there."

Even Choji stopped eating hearing this. "So there was a prison at the bottom of an abandoned mine?"

Chiffon said, "No, it was a scientific lab. I was the only one left alive in hibernation and Naruto-kun got me out and rescued me."

"What kind of a _lab_ was it?" asked Sakura suspiciously.

Naruto said with a shiver, "It was the kind of lab that Orochimaru would have thought was a playhouse. There were decaying bodies everywhere….I don't want to think about it."

Sakura had a look of sympathy in her eyes. "Sorry Naruto. Do you think it _was_ Orochimaru's lab?"

"No, the equipment was too different and advanced." said Naruto. "Orochimaru wasn't behind it. I've seen a couple of his labs."

Shikamaru was really curious now. "So Chiffon-san; why were you locked up in that place to begin with?"

Chiffon sighed. "I was in battle and thought I died. When I woke up Naruto-kun was there and had brought me out of hibernation. I think I was down there for centuries but I really don't know. I was being preserved for future use and all the others were dead when Naruto-kun got me out. I probably would have eventually died too if Naruto-kun hadn't awakened me."

"You were stored for 'future use' and in a battle?' What do you mean?" asked Ino.

"I was a warrior called a Pandora and we were in a war against creatures we called Novas." said Chiffon. "I'm guessing it was so long ago that the war ended and it was forgotten about. I really don't know. I think I may be the last of my kind. Anyway, the lab I was stored in was gradually losing power so the others stored there were all dead. If Naruto-kun hadn't showed up when he did I'm guessing I would have died too within a few years but luckily Naruto-kun rescued me. We've been travelling together ever since."

"The bodies were all dead Pandoras." explained Naruto. "It was a horror show. Chiffon-chan doesn't know our society so she and I have been together since so I could help her learn."

"How did Chiffon-san become your _concubine_ then?" asked Sakura.

"That's a story for another time." said Naruto. Then he hand signaled, [Not here. There are too many ears around].

Shikamaru nodded. "Well, that explains things well enough. I have a lot of other questions but I think they can wait." The Nara heir hand signaled to Ino where Naruto and Chiffon couldn't see. [Well, what do you think?]

Ino signaled back, [They are telling the whole truth but they've glossed over a lot of facts. I say we believe them. Chiffon-san seems trustworthy from my surface mind scans.]

[Fair enough.] signaled Shikamaru with a sigh of relief. "Well, I hope we can all get along Chiffon-san. My team has been assigned to help Naruto pay off Jiraiya-sama's medical bills so we will be working together. I would like to spar with you and Naruto to judge your abilities though. As a team leader I don't want to put either of you in situations you can't handle."

Chiffon smiled. "That's fine Shikamaru-san. We can spar anytime you like."

Shikamaru looked relived. "Good, I'm glad to hear it."

….

 **Fire Country, Konoha, Hokage's Office**

Tsunade had a deadpan look on her face as she looked at the report from Shikamaru that was sent out late last night in front of her. Jiraiya was basically being held hostage in the hospital in Fang Country until his bills were paid. If that wasn't bad enough Sakura hadn't even been allowed to _see_ or _examine_ Jiraiya because the hospital staff thought the Konoha group had come to break him out without paying his bills. ' _If I sent a squad to break Jiraiya out then they would have done so without bothering to stop at the front desk and_ _ **introduce**_ _themselves….Damn, civilians have no concept of how ninjas work_.' The Fifth Hokage sighed and took a drink of sake. Her eyes widened at the next section of the report that Shikamaru wrote.

 _…_ _.Genin Uzumaki Naruto successfully completed an A ranked mission before we arrived and executed the B ranked missing nin Mizu Aki which turned out to be a set of identical twins posing as one ninja. (I've included her bingo book dossier). He also took the heads of two D ranked missing nins (Shinobu Suzu of Taki and Oboru Goro of Iwa -dossiers also included) as well as exterminating her bandit group which was comprised of thirty four individuals of various levels of skill. All he received as an injury in return was a crossbow bolt shot through his shoulder but it was completely healed by the time he returned to the Fang Daimyo's Compound that evening as reported by chunin Haruno Sakura (Her medical report is included)._

 _Though our investigations are proceeding genin Uzumaki Naruto is now in the company of his_ _ **concubine**_ _Chiffon Fairchild-san who appears to be a formidable combatant herself and apparently many of the bandit's exterminations where actually performed by her. She is not a ninja and has a 'Volt Weapon' in the form of a massive metal claw on her right arm that she can materialize at will. It was revealed to us that the missing ninja Oboro Goro actually was beheaded by her using this claw to pinch his head off. To say the least the claw's grip and her physical strength must be formidable. When asked about the 'Volt Weapon' genin Uzumaki Naruto said it was classified and for your ears only Hokage-sama._

 _It is my intention to try to learn more about Chiffon Fairchild-san and my investigations will proceed in the morning. Genin Uzumaki and Fairchild-san were both suffering from mild battle fatigue once they gave their reports so I dismissed them to sleep rather than questioning them further. As an aside from my observations Fairchild-san must come from a military background because her descriptions of the battles that took place were very concise and precise. Though it is obvious to me she is following Naruto's lead her mannerisms lead me to suspect she was either a field commander or officer in whatever military organization she comes from._

 _I will be sending supplementary reports on Fairchild-san as more is revealed. Currently my goal is to find out if she is friendly as she appears to be or is actually a threat to all of us._

 _-Chunin Nara Shikamaru_

"The brat is running around with a _concubine_ of completely unknown origins." growled Tsunade. "I believe it's quite safe to say my son in all but name has been warped by that pervert of a teammate of mine. There will be hell to pay when Jiraiya gets back…."

….

 _Far away in the Fang Country Hospital Jiraiya got a terrible chill up his spine_ ….

….

 **Location Unknown** ….

Su-na watched as one of the tubes of the two Pandoras that would be revived rotated to the front of the room. She recognized the girl from The 14th Nova Clash when everything fell apart. The Pandora Commander recalled her as Ticy Phenyl and she was among the strongest at West Genetics. _'I think she was nicknamed_ _ **The Hitman**_.' thought Su-na. She saw the voluptuous Finnish girl's gray eyes open slowly and they locked onto Su-na in recognition. The Korean Pandora said, "You are safe Ticy Phenyl; that is your name isn't it?"

Ticy wondered where she was and looked around slowly before she nodded at Su-na. ' _Where am I? I thought I_ _ **died**_. _Is this some sort of revival facility? What is the Commander doing here?_ ' thought Ticy. She felt the computer feeding her brain a new language as well as updating her on the situation regarding her orders to follow Su-na's command. _'Abel…?*_ _①_ _He's gone…?_ ' she thought tearfully. ' _Why isn't my Limiter Abel here computer?_ ' she asked mentally.

'Limiters were considered replaceable unlike Pandoras. None were preserved as a Pandora can create a new Limiter with her own stigmata." replied the AI.

' _How inhumanely cold_ ….' thought Ticy sadly as she thought of her lost friend. The kind Pandora wondered who else had survived in the facility only to find there were only three. She wondered who the other one was aside of Commander Su-na and herself. ' _The stupid computer says the data is lost so I don't know anything_.' She looked about as the computer went through the process of reactivating her body any she saw her hair was long again like again it was at the beginning of her third year.*② Ticy reminisced about how hard the times had been after her best friend Chiffon's death. The black haired beauty steeled herself. ' _Come what may; I'll carry on for those who can't_ ….'

….

 **Fang Country, Daimyo's Compound**

Shikamaru and the others were all gathered at the sparring area that the Daimyo's soldiers used for training. "How troublesome." said Shikamaru. "Since we're going to be here for a while I need to see everyone's skill sets to organize missions. Chiffon-san; you'll have to forgive me but since I'm not sure what your fighting style is at all we'll need to test you a bit more than the others. Naruto, I'm sure you've improved _a lot_ given you took out two B ranked nins by yourself but I'll need to heavily test you too. Everyone else will go through the motions too though so we will all have a good feel for each other's skill levels."

Naruto hopped up. "Okay, come at me!"

"Settle down knucklehead!" said Ino.

Sakura sweat dropped at her teammate's eagerness. "I think Shikamaru wants to organize this and not have a mass melee battle Naruto."

"I know Sakura-chan, I'm just excited!" said the whiskered blonde. "I haven't sparred with you guys in years. I'm sure you've all grown stronger too."

Chiffon frowned a tiny bit. ' _Ever since I've met them Sakura-san and Ino-san both act like Naruto-kun is dumb or something. He told me he wasn't a very good student growing up but still they should show him some respect….And I'm getting mixed signals from Ino-san. One minute she's acting negative towards Naruto-kun and the next she's eyeing him with lust. I'm not too happy about that_.' thought the Pandora.

"First let's have Naruto and Choji spar. I'll proctor." said Shikamaru. "Let's stick with hand to hand, kunai and shuriken. No major jutsus that will tear the place up though; I don't want to pay for damages. Minor jutsus are fine though."

Naruto and Choji bowed to each other and Naruto said, "Let's have fun Choji just like back at the Academy." Naruto quickly got in his fighting position.

Choji smiled and also got in his stance. "Okay Naruto; let's do this!"

The minute Shikamaru said, " _Begin!_ " Naruto was a blur in motion. Choji and the others were shocked by his speed. It wasn't that Choji couldn't take the punishment but between Naruto's unpredictability and previously unseen speed and power the big Akimichi couldn't land a hit. It was obvious to the Konoha ninjas that the spar was quickly becoming one sided and Naruto jumped back to give Choji a break.

"Are you okay Choji?" asked Naruto with genuine concern. "You're moving awfully slow. Normally you'd have flattened me a couple of times by now."

Choji wiped the sweat from his brow. ' _Man, I took a beating!_ ' "I don't think I'm slow Naruto; I think you just gotten _really_ fast. I concede."

' _Naruto was moving at least at_ _ **jonin**_ _speeds and was fighting bare handed_.' thought Shikamaru. ' _If he'd gone all out with kunai Choji could have been seriously hurt_.' "Okay, this match is over. Take a rest Choji. Let Sakura check you over."

Ino had stars in her eyes. "Wow Naruto; that was pretty amazing! You were moving as fast as Asuma sensei!"

"I really kind of doubt that." said Naruto bashfully.

"No really!" praised Ino as she felt Naruto's arm muscle. "You've gotten _really_ strong!"

Naruto looked at Choji and kind of tuned out Ino. ' _I wasn't even going full force. Maybe Choji is just having an off day_.' "Sorry Choji. Maybe I got carried away."

Sakura shook her head. "Choji will be fine in a couple of minutes; I've got this." ' _How strong are you Naruto? I got a lot stronger but not on that level_ …. _Of course Jiraiya-sama did train the Fourth Hokage_ ….'

' _Naruto may well be jonin level_.' thought the Nara chunin. _'I had myself convinced yesterday that him taking out Mizu Aki was possibly one of his unpredictable tactics or a fluke coming into play but now I'm beginning to think he's just grown that much stronger than the rest of us_.' Shikamaru said, "Well, it seems that you training under Jiraiya-sama has really paid off Naruto." Noticing Ino was fan girling a bit Shikamaru sighed and said, "Ino, why don't you let Naruto sit down and spar with Chiffon-san?"

Chiffon stood up and thought with a tiny twitch in her eyebrow, ' _I'll teach this hussy to keep her hands off_ _ **my**_ _Naruto-kun_.'

Ino and Chiffon bowed to each other and Ino said as she spun a kunai, "Don't worry; I know you aren't ninja trained so I won't be too rough with you Chiffon-san."

Chiffon formed her volt weapon and flexed her claw while smiling menacingly. "Don't hold back on my account Ino-san."

Ino got a chill down her spine and Shikamaru said, " _Begin!_ "

Chiffon vanished in an illusion turn and appeared behind the Yamanaka heiress and hit her with a mid kick to the back that sent Ino tumbling. When Ino tried to get up the smiling monster was upon her and gripped Ino's torso with her claw. The kunoichi's arms were pinned to her sides and Chiffon lifted Ino off the ground light as a feather so both young women were looking each other face to face. Chiffon opened her eyes sinisterly and whispered to Ino, " _Stay away from_ _ **my**_ _Naruto-kun girl_." Ino shivered and nodded rapidly. The killing intent was murderous. Then Chiffon adopted her usual smile and slit eyed look. She said, "I believe I have you at a disadvantage Ino-san; do you concede?"

Ino shook her head in affirmation and said frightfully, "Y-yes, I forfeit this match."

Shikamaru's brain was moving at a million miles an hour as Chiffon set Ino down gently. He made a mental note to have Sakura check Ino's back later (Ino was obviously smarting from that kick). ' _Chiffon-san's strength and speed are unbelievable. She moved without making a sound. I may be mistaken but I think Chiffon-san actually_ _ **teleported**_ _because there were no effects of a body flicker. Naruto's girlfriend is_ _ **extremely**_ _dangerous. She's at least a jonin level threat_.'

….

After a bit more sparring between various team members one thing was painfully evident; the four Konoha chunins were completely outclassed in speed, strength and power. There was no way to test jutsu skills because Naruto's tended to be massively destructive and Chiffon used what she referred to as 'high end skills' and didn't use justus. Shikamaru concluded that Naruto was easily jonin level and Chiffon was probably even stronger. Chiffon _caught_ one of Sakura's chakra enhanced punches with her claw and didn't even flinch…. _that was scary_ ….

Having satisfied his need for information on their various skill sets Shikamaru told everyone to shower off and they would all go out to dinner to blow off some steam. Everyone seemed pleased with the idea although Ino seemed a bit spooked by Chiffon for some reason. ' _How troublesome_.' thought Shikamaru. " _Men simply weren't meant to comprehend women. It's as simple as that_.'

….

 **Fang Country, Plaza**

Naruto, Chiffon and the Konoha group went out for barbeque because it was all you could eat that evening and Choji was seriously hungry. Naruto was more than happy to hear about things going on back in Konoha and made sure Chiffon-chan was included in the conversation. Seeing Chiffon's beautiful kimono she was wearing both Sakura and Ino wondered where she'd bought it and the three decided to go over to Riverbends Ladies Wear to do some shopping. Madam Mai was delighted to see Chiffon again and pointed the girls towards the swimwear section that had just been opened for the season. Sakura and Ino had stars in their eyes at the wide assortment of clothing and were trying to decide what to buy….Chiffon still had plenty to spend on her account balance and both Sakura and Ino were absolutely _shocked_ that Naruto not only had purchased an entire wardrobe for Chiffon but that the Pandora had plenty of store credit to blow as well….

Ino was looking at the racier clothing while Sakura was looking at more conservative items. Madam Mai was talking to Chiffon about the swimwear they would be getting in next week and promised that there would be some designer bikinis that would be far more flattering to Chiffons voluptuous figure than what was out there now. As it turned out Chiffon decided to wait until then but both Ino and Sakura got a kimono each for themselves. Both kunoichi were very impressed with Riverbends and decided to come back to look at swimsuits next week with Chiffon. Ino also felt a bit better about Chiffon because it was obvious she had _excellent_ taste in clothing….

Shikamaru and Choji went back to the Daimyo's palace so Shikamaru could find a good place to do some cloud watching. Choji naturally went with his best friend just to hang out. Naruto was going to join them for old time's sake but decided that since Chiffon-chan wasn't with him he would go look at some jewelry and curio shops and get a little surprise for her. Truthfully Naruto didn't know where to start so he was just going to window shop for now….

 **…** **.**

Kuriarare Kushimaru was a bit irked as he travelled through Fang Country looking for information on Uzumaki Naruto. Nobody knew the former Seven Swordsman even by reputation. Since he was long dead according to the bingo books Kushimaru's name didn't strike fear into others as it did when he was one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. Frankly, the once elite and feared Seven Swordsmen had scattered to the four winds and their reputation fell into the mud as a result. Most people thought he was using his _own_ _damn name_ as an alias to impress others. Oh, well….Kushimaru was staying in a rundown hotel called Clearwater in the Fang Country Capitol waiting for his prey to show up.

Rumors had it that Uzumaki was (temporarily) some kind of a personal retainer to the Fang Country Diamyo for unknown reasons. The locals called him Naruto-sama and he was running around with his concubine who was apparently a complete hottie. ' _Sounds like Jiraiya-sama's apprentice alright…._ ' He thought ruefully. That's when Kushimaru laid eyes on Naruto for the first time. The slim but muscular blonde was walking along and had an unassuming image about him. He wasn't out to look scary or intimidating. At the same time the indigo clad blonde seemed to radiate a power and confidence that made the crowds part ways in deference to him. ' _That's got to be him. An aura of power like that isn't something you learn. You are born with it_.'

Naruto separated from the crowd and went over to a curio shop. He seemed totally enthralled looking at the various baubles and was making small talk with the owner when Kushimaru decided to move in silently. As a master of the silent killing technique it was child's play to sneak up on an unsuspecting ninja. That's when Naruto turned around and looked **_directly_** at him. Kushimaru stopped cold as Naruto's blue eyes seemed to penetrate his very soul. Kushimaru felt completely exposed though he was well concealed in the shadows. ' _W-what is this?_ ' thought the swordsman. Naruto's eyes bled red and an incredibly refined killing intent seemed to pierce Kushimaru's being. _'If I attack him now I will lose_ ….' thought the wielder of the Nuibari. _'I need to withdraw_." With that, the shaken Kushimaru vanished in a body flicker….

….

Naruto's eyes faded back to blue. ' _Thanks Kurama. Your ability to sense negative emotions let me stare him down before he could attack_."

' ** _No problem Naruto; using a bit of my killing intent combined with Asura's aura was enough to make him run. Your training is paying off. Just remember not everyone will retreat so easily._** ' answered Kurama.

' _I think that guy was relying on his stealth skills and left when he was spotted_.' thought Naruto. ' _Come to think of it, the way he maneuvered around reminds me of how Momichi Zabuza did. I wonder why….He had a Kiri embem on that mask. I'm going to look him up in the Kiri section of my old bingo book and see if I can spot that particular mask…_.'

' ** _It never hurts to be prepared_**.' agreed the fox. ' ** _Just because you spooked him doesn't mean he won't try again_**.'

….

 **Location Unknown** ….

Ticy was standing in the tube she had been revived in as the fans at the base of it dried her nude form. The Finnish Pandora was breathing air again (even if it was a bit stale) and the preservation liquid had finally drained away. She felt that even her hair was completely dry after a few minutes though she still smelled like chemicals. "Commander, do we have clothing stored here?" asked the gray eyed Pandora.

Su-na half smiled and said, "There is clothing here but it's so ancient that it crumbles when you touch it. There are no functioning showers either so get used to the chemical smell for now. Just use your volt texture to put on a combat uniform."

The computer said, "Pandora one revival complete; now opening preservation cylinder."

Ticy saw the upper and lower walls of the cylinder slide open and felt fresh air for the first time on her skin. The two hour revival process seemed like a lifetime to her. She flexed her fingers and stretched to make sure everything worked. Then Ticy activated her volt texture and her purple West Genetics school uniform came into existence. "There we go." said the gray eyed Pandora. Then she looked around and saw the horror show of all the other tubes with dead Pandoras in them. It made he feel sick and sad all at once. _'What are just three of us going to do against the Novas?_ ' thought the black haired beauty.

Catching Ticy's attention, Su-na asked, "AI, Is the second Pandora ready to revive?"

"Affirmative Commander." answered the computer. "Shall I begin revival procedures?"

"Proceed AI." ordered Su-na. She turned to Ticy. "Let's see if you recognize our other sleeping beauty Ticy. She looks familiar to me but I can't place her with her bangs covering her face."

….

 **With Kushimaru, The Clearwater Hotel**

The swordsman was sweating when he got back to his hotel room. ' _What the hell_ _ **was**_ _that? I've felt massive,_ _ **Kage level**_ _killing intent before but this was totally different. He didn't just spot me; it was like he could see my god damned soul! What the_ _ **hell**_ _is he? Was that a mind jutsu to throw me off? I only felt it after we made eye contact. I could try the hiding in mist justu.*_ _③_ _Maybe it's just a doujutstu like the sharingan….that must be it_ ….'

The rogue swordsman didn't get much sleep that night. Something about Naruto's stare had chilled him to the marrow….It wasn't a feeling he enjoyed at all and Kuriarare Kushimaru was beginning to wonder if this trip was a bad idea….

….

POSTSCRIPT:

*① Abel Rotomaster was Ticy's Limiter.

*② This is Ticy's appearance at the beginning of the Freezing manga.

*③ Kuriarare Kushimaru's jutsu repertoire and skill set aren't expanded on except for his abilities used in conjunction with Nuibari and silent killing. I've added in the hiding in mist technique among others.

Mainly character building this time. I was originally planning to have Kushimaru and Naruto's group meet up for real but I think slower progression works better in this case. There will be a head on collision soon. Su-na's little group of Pandoras is coming together. I hope everyone likes Ticy's inclusion. The Kushimaru sub arc _might_ last three chapters depending on how things go. Hopefully the Fang Country Arc won't last much longer than that. See you next time. The next chapter will be a few days as the all new chapters take quite a bit longer to write. Blue out. 4/1/16. Updated 1/24/19


End file.
